Aliens: Twisted bonds
by Horizon Unsheathed
Summary: A Soldier awakens back into the world. Everything he knows is probably gone and he must choose to make new allies and friends in order to survive. Can he move past everything he knew from before now or will he fall apart at the seams with all the things happening around him. Multiple genres. M for Adult content(language, gore, violence, other things.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Awaken And Hit The Ground Running**

* * *

**Vincent PoV**

I took a gasping breath as I had woken up and glanced around in a panic and soon realized I was in a hospital. My body ached from pain, thirst, and hunger as my senses came around slowly screaming for relief. I calmed down as much as I could and sat up taking slow and shallow breaths in an attempt to relieve as much pain from my chest as I could and slowly remembered I was was implanted with a xeno and gave birth. I grunted at the thought of giving birth."If that's what child birth feels like I would've loved a drink before we went straight to third base." I said in a hoarse grumble looking for something to drink but couldn't see anything. It slowly dawned on me that there were no sounds coming from the outside of my room but I paid no mind as I saw a note on my medical table and moved to read it.

I unfolded the note and started reading

_'Hey big bro if I'm not here when you wake up then I'm sorry. Things have kinda heated up with small new xeno hives popping up through the city so the boys and girls have been rooting for you to pull through since your too stubborn to die from having your chest popped like confetti. Anyways everyone here has scrapped up some gear for you to wear. Unfortunately its standard issue grunt armor but at least its something. Another shitty thing is we couldn't talk the med staff to allow any weapons just short of a combat knife so for that were sorry. Btw Lieutenant cross is pissed you went and almost got whacked by the bugs so I would be on the look out for him when your back on your feet. Back to the subject of new xeno hives the brass has given up on full sterilization and focused on containment so the word on the rumor mill is that we wont be able to hold much longer if things keep going as they are. You should also know we lost contact with New York and Miami shortly after you decided to take a nap and our battalion is the only combat effective unit now on the east coast and we wont be much longer. Stragglers of the 225th and 382nd Mobile Infantry also came from New Jersey so we assume the place is lost too. So as of now this city is the last active star port on the east coast and we've been ordered to hold till the civvies get out before we pull the plug. Well that's all I can think of that's really been happening so I should get back to my post before the Lt has my ass. Get well soon big bro so we can get back to kicking ass together again._

_Much love from your lil sis. Katrina Henderson'_

I folded the letter and put it down then walked to the clothing closet and opened it to find the armor she mentioned and removed my gown to show my bandages wrapped around my sternum and removed them. I was stunned seeing my wound."Oh your fucking kidding me how long was I fucking out!" Seeing my wound completely healed but leaving a ghastly scar. I stopped thinking as I ripped out the BDU and put them on as well as my socks and boots. Then took the armor down and methodically attached it to my body with speed that only came with untold amounts of repetition. I shifted around in the familiar embrace as I walked to the door as I muttered."First I'm going to the mess hall to find some food and something to drink. Then I'm going to find a bug to plant my boot in its ass." I said as I walked out of my room rubbing my head as I felt a headache coming on. I wasn't surprised the hospital was abandoned after seeing my wound had healed over so I could only assume the city had been abandoned as well so I would either have to find a ship or call for evac. Either aspect wasn't appealing since being alone almost always meant death when it came to dealing with xenos. Granted there were some rather extraordinary exceptions where some USCM personnel pull off the impossible but I doubt my luck was any better at this point if me birthing a xeno is any clear indication. I sighed as I moved through the hospital trying to think of a better plan but my headache had gotten moderately worse and could swear I was hearing whispers but whenever I looked around they stopped so I just continued to move on and made some colorful curses under my breath knowing full well I could very well not be alone so I kept as quiet as possible as best as I could.

* * *

**Aura PoV**

It's been a month since the humans left their planet and only a very few of them remained so it was a rarity when we found evenjust one anymore so when I did find one I was completely ecstatic.  
More so since this one was clearly a warrior human that had been left behind so I made the decision to capture the human but I needed to check with my mother Ferexia our queen before I tried to subdue it since more often then not there was almost always more than one human warrior close by.

I quickly dove into our hive link."_Mother. I found something that will please you very much._" I said with glee.

A few seconds passed._"Oh? What has you excited so Aura? I don't normally hear you in such a mood._" My mother said with a chuckle.

I grinned toothily."_I found a human warrior. It's alone and seems distracted. Do you wish for me to take him now?_" I said with enthusiasm.

Mother quickly grew serious."_Not yet. Find out why the warrior is there and then contact me again then we will decide from there._" She said Darkly.

My mood quickly soured."_As you command mother I will stalk the human further. Then will I be allowed to take the human?_" I said questioningly.

Mother took another few seconds to reply."_Not alone. I have dispatched another of your sister drones and one of our warriors so we suffer no losses._" She said flatly then she severed the link.

I hissed with irritation after the conversation with my mother. She never liked taking risks with humans and more often then not hunting was never enjoyable since we always attacked in groups for subduing humans. Just then I noticed the human lean against the wall like it was ill and holding its head and saying something too quietly to understand. The urge to take the human while it was weak was almost too much to bear. The human started moving again and so did I.

* * *

**Lithia PoV**

My queen and mother Meraleth had been in a foul mood as of late ever since the humans left their settlement and all but her royal guard had been able to shy away from her lashings. Though the day had proved more tiring since I had been feeling like someone was reaching out to me and as I reached out to them there was a haze as if the connection was being disrupted. The stranger thing was I felt as though I knew the xeno trying to make the connection to me but was not able to sustain it. As the feeling progressed through the morning it was becoming increasingly difficult to perform my duties as I grew tired of the confusing incidents so I tried to ignore them but was not successful by any means and my brothers and sisters were noticing. Which meant if they were noticing the queen did as well and that did not sit well with me in the slightest. I hissed in aggravation as I had one of my sister royal guards to change places with me so I could guard the entrance to our hive so I would be away from the scrutiny of my queen which I would hope would help me collect myself.

As the day progressed the queen had turned her attention to me more than once sensing my discomfort on more than one occasion. I had talked to her when she questioned me about my situation and I had told her of what was happening to me which had concerned her somewhat. In the end the queen had told me to go and investigate what was happening to me but reminded me to be cautious since we were at war with the neighboring hive and gave me leave and now I was back on the surface of the human settlement. As I moved quickly to whatever was trying to reach out to me the connection became stronger but still felt like a fog was disrupting it but to a lesser degree as I got closer to the source. While I was traveling quickly I ran into two of that belonged to the hive we were at war against and we stood still squaring off against each other.

I hissed throatily."_You are trespassing onto my queens territory leave now or die._" I said menacingly to the enemy hives drone and warrior.

The enemy warrior stood to its full height."_You hold no authority with us praetorian. Your hive is small and weak._" He said mockingly.

I rose to my full height after those words were said."_Being smaller in number does not mean weaker. We have won many fights against your hive with little to no losses. We may have a smaller hive but we are clearly better in quality while yours is lacking warrior. My queen has many royal guards who are not praetorian's because they have won many victories against praetorian's your hive has sent against us while you have yet to kill any of ours._" I finished talking then unleashed with a deafening screech that boomed through the empty human settlement making the drone that belonged to our enemies hive cower away as I made it clear to challenge them both to a fight. The enemy warrior shifted and leaped through the air in an attempt to knock me off balance but I back handed the wretch sending it crashing into a wall. The warrior regained its senses quickly and sprinted in a diagonal angle but I was already upon him and tackled him to the ground with a large crash. I quickly pinned his head to the ground gripping one of his arms I pulled hard snapping off his arm as he thrashed acrid yellow blood spraying me and the area around us. He couldn't use his tail to impale me since I was using one of my legs to pin it but my tail had no such issue as I snaked it between us and hissed in pleasure of my victory and then in one swift motion I speared his chest causing him to go limp. I got off of him and raised him off the ground using my tail and gripping his other still intact arm. His head hung lazily to the side but still drawing breath as I revealed my second mouth. Flexing my second mouth open I speared it into his face. Once I retracted my inner mouth I gripped his arm and his stub that used to be his arm tightly as I ripped off his other arm and using my tail to rip his upper body from his lower spraying more blood all over the place and screeched out my victory in another deafening sound that echoed through the area.

I quickly turned my gaze in the direction of the enemy drones location only to find her gone. I hissed in displeasure knowing there would be a reckoning and soon. So I hastily moved to my previous destination after being side tracked by one formerly insolent enemy warrior. Suddenly I felt in a better mood after the fight being able to kill something finally as I ran full speed.

* * *

**Vincent Pov**

After I made it to the mess hall I quickly found a can of fried beans and a bottle of water and practically inhaled them. I had also thankfully found enough supplies to put a basic medkit together which made things easier for me since I knew things were going to go to hell in a hand basket sooner or later. More than likely sooner was what I was thinking. I didn't dwell on it as I grabbed my supply bag and stuffed it with some bottled water and the few canned foods I could find. After I gathered what I could find I turned to leave but was taken off guard as the ceiling came down in front of me revealing my stalker. It was a drone and it looked stunned at what happened to it so I dropped my bag and raised my fists in preparation of a fight.

The drone got up slowly while it held its head."_Ugh I hate human buildings. Too flimsy to support our weight._" The drone said making me stare in disbelief as I heard it say inside my head.

I stood there putting my head to my face shaking it."Oh sweet Jesus. I'm losing it if I can hear these damn bugs talking in my head." I said to myself.

The drone stood ridged as its head snapped to me with its mouth hung agape partly."_What did the human say.!?_" It blared inside my head causing my headache to intensify.

Realizing I wasnt just hearing things I flipped shit."Oh fuck no. I can believe surviving giving birth to one of you but talking bugs is just too much." I snapped at the damn bug.

We stood there for awhile not saying anything as we stared at each other not moving an inch as we decided what both of us should do. The bug spoke first."_How is this possible? This is unheard of._"  
It said inside my head again making my now apparent migraine to flare and sour my mood further.

I glared irritably at it."And how the fuck should I know. All I remember is having my chest pop open like fucked up confetti birthing one of you then waking up here with the worst headache imaginable. So you fucking tell me." I snapped out.

The bug shifted uncomfortably."_I have no idea how this is possible... But mother might._" Said the bug quietly as it thought.

I snorted."Not a chance in hell girly I aint goin back to one of your hives after what happened last time after my men and I cleared out the last one. I came to kill your kind and left your home with a baby on board. Sorry but if your thinking about bringing me home to meet mommy I will have to pass. You aint my type." I said in a tone of dark humor as I dropped back into a defensive stance.

She flinched at my statement."_You were a human leader for your warriors? And you exterminated my kind?_" She said as she hissed clearly upset making me laugh at this farce.

After I stopped laughing."Look here darlin You started killing my kind before we started killing yours. You really expect us to just sit and just take being used as living incubators without feeling we deserve some payback? Then your as deluded as the rest of my kind who think they're entitled to everything. When you attack sentient beings expect war. Yeah we may be weaker but were not helpless and to prove it I'll knock you on your ass. So girly wanna try your luck?" I sneered drawing my knife making her hiss defiantly as she dropped lower to fight.

Thankfully the mess hall had been cleaned and tables moved out of the way to the storage area before it was abandoned so it left for plenty room to maneuver as we circled around each other. I rolled my shoulders and cracked my knuckles holding my knife in a reversed grip and my fist primed to deck the prissy bitch. Then she strode in with a graceful and authoritative walk as she moved her arm wide to swipe at me forcing me to duck under her attack and I moved to her side as she put too much force into her swing allowing to lay a hay maker into the side of her face rocking her side ways while I jumped backwards not taking my eyes off her. She screeched in anger at my attack and ran at me in a charge at full speed with arms out stretched to prevent me from side stepping so I slid between her legs as she ran right over me missing me once more. I stood up realizing I needed to plant the bitch on her ass like I promised or toss her out the fucking the window. Learning from her mistake she made her way to me once more in a rush but in a controlled way. Once she was close enough again she made a move to swing her claws in a downward strike but I stepped forward and brought the palm of my knife hand to her chin to her chin rocking her head and her upper body off balance then I brought one of my legs behind hers and swept my leg backwards sending her falling to the ground with me following in kind but I had enough leverage to end up sitting on top of her chest with my knees under her arms. Switching from a reverse knife grip to a forward knife grip I brought it to her neck and let it hover inches away as her head was forced to turn side ways since it was shaped like a fucked up banana.

Panting as I sat on the drone. She dared not move."So I believe I kept my promise. And now you know not to underestimate things you think you know of. Anything can turn from hunter to prey in seconds. So are we gonna come to some sort of middle ground. I don't want to meet mommy and the family and you want to find out why I can hear you. So whats it going to be darlin?" I said huffing out each word and tilted my knife making it touch her neck causing her to flinch.

Hissing as she thought of answer."_Very well human. We will come to this middle ground you speak of. Though so you know. I do not know how to explain this situation to mother since she will undoubtedly want to meet you. Even if you refuse she would send my siblings to collect you forcibly. If you wish to avoid my siblings in this case I would have to travel with you to alert you to their presence._" She said said reluctantly.

I got off of her and looked at her wondering if this was a good idea or not."Are you asking to travel with me?" I asked her eying her carefully as she got up slowly.

She huffed as if annoyed."_Since your set on not seeking answers the easy way I will have to travel with you to be an intermediary between my mother and you. But I will not fight my siblings if we come across them at any point. Which I'm certain we will and soon since my mother has sent two more of my siblings to capture you as it stands now._" She said in a flat tone.

As soon as she said that I quickly gathered my supplies and looked at her."Then we need to move now." I said quickly.

So we rushed our way through the abandoned hospital quickly coming to the main entrance to the parking lot. I looked around and took my surroundings in looking for the closest USCM weapons depot.  
Once I figured out where we were I looked at the drone and motioned for her to follow."This way. I need to go shopping for weapons at one of our FOB's. So lets get a move on darlin." I said in a nuturaly calm voice.

She stood there taking a stance of indignance."_I do have a name you know. It isn't darlin._" She hissed in annoyance.

I rolled my eyes and snorted."Right... I shouldn't be surprised since you can talk. Alright I'm curious what is it." I said in a partially mocking voice causing her to bristle at my tone.

After a moment she looked back at me."_Its happens to be Aura. So if were going to be on a name basis what is yours I cant keep calling you human._" She said in a equally mocking manner.

I stopped and stared at her thoughtfully."Well well. Someone does have some wit don't they. Alright i'll play the name game for now. Its Vincent if your really set on knowing." I said chuckling.

As I turned and kept walking I couldn't help but shake my head at this whole deal."Well at least her name is attractive and offsets her freakish appearance. Not to mention she sounds like a giddy child in a candy store. Damn what have I gotten into now." I muttered to myself thankful the drone Aura didn't hear otherwise im sure she would chastised me again and then say she happens to be the hottest drone in her family. The thought of her saying that made me shake my head in amusement.

After we had walked for awhile it was late afternoon and the heat was at its peak so I traveled in the shade as she walked in the sun basking in the heat like a lizard would sun bathe. Then we felt the ground thud as something approached us. We both looked at each other and she shook her head indicating she didn't know what it was. Then all of a sudden a giant ass xeno covered in dried yellow xeno blood came around the block at a full sprint halting as it saw Aura and then me and tilted its head to the side wondering what we were both doing I could only assume. We all stood there in a tense silence.

* * *

**Lithia PoV**

I stood and stared shocked at what I was seeing. One of our race traveling with a warrior human like it was one of our own. Granted the drone was not of our hive and clearly smelled like she was related to the two I had encountered earlier but this was just absurd. Then the winds changed and I caught the humans scent and was just as disturbed when it smelled like my host I had birthed from. Such a thing happening was absolutely never heard of and the human didn't even seem to be panicking which yet again disturbed me further. I turned my crested head between the two not knowing how to proceed. It was obvious the human was the cause of the incidents messing with my hive link and I could only assume he didn't know or was trying to figure out what was happening since he was clearly in conversation with the drone. I had decided to dispose of the drone and take my former host to question so I turned to the drone and roared a challenge and bound off to the drone.

* * *

**Vincent Pov**

The big xeno finally moved and clearly deciding Aura was a more pressing concern as it charged in to kill her its intent clear. Aura yelled for me to run through the hive link as she accepted the praetorian's evident challenge in an attempt to protect me. When I was still with the USCM we had fought them praetorian's in the past. We knew they were vastly more powerful and harder to kill than the regular xeno with the exception of a queen and I couldn't just leave the one bug to actually play nice with me so I cursed my self for having unflinching loyalty and waited for an opening to jump into the fray. Aura was smart I had to give her credit. She used her surroundings to her advantage since the praetorian could scale walls the natural way and used quick strikes to try and whittle down its defenses but I knew even xenos had a limit and Aura would reach hers before the praetorian would. I could even see her attacks wernt even scratching is armor and to my horror the praetorian grabbed her from mid air at such a outrageous angle and slammed her to the wall next to them and decided it was now or never and charged in as fast as I could to take the big bitch off balance or tackle it to the ground. Either outcome was very unlikely but I would be damned if I would lose the only ally in this fucked situation.

* * *

**Aura PoV**

The praetorian had me against the wall holding my neck with a grip like it was trying to pop my head off. I screeched, clawed, and kicked at the royal guard in a vain attempt we both knew was pointless. I had yelled at Vincent to run as I accepted the praetorian's challenge trying to buy him time to escape. As the praetorian leaned in its mouth was hanging open preparing to strike out with its inner mouth to finish me our fight was interrupted by a human yelling at the top of its lungs and we both turned our heads in shock only to see Vincent smack into the praetorian's side and jar its grip loose enough to allow me to free myself and we all collapsed onto the ground in a heap which Vincent and I jumped clear of its reach as it thrashed getting back up. Rage was practically oozing off of the praetorian realizing we were working together.

* * *

**Vincent PoV**

Once Aura and I got clear of the fucker I had the nagging sensation I knew this praetorian but I pushed the thought aside. My eyes darted looking for anything I could use. Eyes falling upon a dead Marine I called out for Aura to distract it while I check to see if I could find anything to be of use from the body as she nodded. The big bitch had other plans and she changed sights to me but Aura railed against it hard enough to knock it down again and jumped back away in time. I got to the body and immediately recognized the armor scheme. It was Hernandez. I shook my head and refocused myself frantically searching for anything. I found two grenades, a pistol with three clips, and five clips for a Pulse rifle which was no where to be seen and I cursed. The standard procedure of dealing with praetorian's was the use of heavy ordinance. Rocket launchers, mortars, anti-tank mines, APC turret fire, tanks, or artillery. Which at this time I had none so I had to improvise. So I turned back to the fight and saw the praetorian was still close to the unstable wall and various cars that were abandoned in a panic in the evacuation. I primed one grenade and threw it to the opposite side of the praetorian away from the wall. I screamed for Aura to move away as fast as she could. She barely made it as the explosion rocked the praetorian into the wall causing it to partially come down. The other grenade I had was already in the air on its way to its destination and I took cover again. A second later another blast drowned out the roar of the praetorian and the wall came down. I stood up and roared for Aura to haul ass while I did the same. I knew the collapse of the wall wouldn't kill it. Just slow it down and piss it off.

* * *

**Aura PoV**

I couldn't believe what Vincent and I pulled off. We actually defeated a praetorian! On the other hand I was confused why we were running as fast as we could away from our victory. But humans were strange in that regard. Although his face was plastered with a grim and frantic shadow which further confused me.

Curiosity got the better of me."_Vincent why are we running from our victory?_" I said.

He snorted and laughed with a hint of dark amusement."Your kidding right? Those two grenades don't have the force to take down a xeno like that. Although smaller xenos like yourself are a different story entirely." He said grimly without emotion.

I grew worried."_If that was not enough to stop her then why do such a thing to bring her fury down on you? And what would be enough to stop her?_" I asked casting a quick glance in the direction we came.

He looked at me with a glint of hope."To where I'm headed which should hold what we need. If not were fucked. Personally I would prefer not being Princess Bowsers kibble meal next time we meet." He said laughing at a joke I didn't understand.

I was about to reply when we heard a large crash which sounded like debris exploding outward followed closely by a roar of rage and pain by the sounds of it. We both looked back and saw the praetorian limping a few steps then stopping to tend to its wounds. I heard Vincent sigh which I could only assume was in relief as we continued to run down the road in silence.

* * *

**Lithia PoV**

After I had broken through the rubble that fell on me I realized my human host who I seemed linked to had purposefully made the wall fall on me. If it was to kill me or slow me down I did not know but the human was very clever. He risked his life to save the drone and then they worked in perfect teamwork to stop me from harming them further. I was shocked with myself that I wasn't angry at the the human for hurting me as he did but more upset I couldn't learn why I was linked to him and learn more about him. I roared in frustration and tended to my wounds. I contacted my queen and requested assistance since I was vulnerable in my state which she replied help was coming swiftly and to stay strong till help came. So I resigned myself to tending to my wounds till I could continue my pursuit of the human and ultimately sate my curiosity. I knew one thing though. This human was going to change a lot of things in the future but for better or for worse I did not know. I huffed in frustration at the realization since I never liked involving myself in matters of importance. I enjoyed the quiet life of the daily duties of my hive. Being a Praetorian was a simple enough life since I answered only to the queen and all my siblings gave me a wide area of distance. All we really had to do was guard the hive entrance, our unhatched bothers and sisters, and the queen. Fighting was rare and sparring with my fellow royal guards was enjoyable since it encouraged us to better our fighting and our standing in the hive. I had yet to lose any standing in the hive so challenges to me were rare but I sparred for the bonding and enjoyment. When I was sent to fight I made sure to be at the front of it all making sure my weaker siblings came home alive even though losses were bound to happen this garnered the respect and admiration of my siblings as well as the profound respect of my queen which I prided myself in. I had also made sure my weaker siblings knew how to fight opposing hive praetorian's successfully which enabled our hive to outshine even the larger hives that opposed us. I was feared and respected in the region in the other hives. Though our hive never truly went to war since we preferred a calm approach to daily life and the other hives knew if we actually decided to war on a particular hive in general we would win decisively since we always trained our young and adults to survive as opposed to other hives just swelling their ranks with drones and warriors. We had the most praetorian's out of the other hives as well. I guess in general we strove to be better in everything but numbers and the war with the humans proved our prowess in ambushing and fighting. There was one rule between the hives that was adhered to though. The sharing of hosts for our unborn generations to ensure a stable growth for all hives even if hosts were scarce and rare all hives dared not betray the others for fear of annihilation.

As I mulled over my thoughts I was snapped back to reality when a group of fellow xenos came around a corner. Some were on the walls and the others on the ground being led by a praetorian. They stopped a little ways off only then I realized they were from the hive I killed the warrior from. The opposing praetorian strode up to me and was clearly male as it aggressively bashed the drone who led them to me which I could only guess was the very same one that fled home like a coward making me hiss in anger.

The male stopped a few yards from me making sure to keep a safe distance from me."_Well. Well. Well. It seems your queen has been arrogant to send a praetorian out alone. Even one such as yourself should never be neglected as such. Today has been most kind to me indeed as this situation leaves me with three options. I could kill you and gain profound honor in my hive. Capture you and drag you before my queen to force you to submit to her will. Or... I could mate you and turn you into a queen to father my children and start a hive of my own... All of these options are very enticing I must say._" He sneered in a gloating tone which made my chitin crawl as if being swarmed by hive lice.

I hissed in anger."_Even if I happen to be injured I am still well enough to be too much for you to handle. You may have the highest standing in your hive and be considered alpha among your siblings but dont think for a second I am lesser. I am the right hand of my queen and alpha as well so I am far from being helpless against you._" I said as I parted my lips baring my fangs.

He chuckled."_Every xeno and sibling knows what you just endured. You survived yes. But. Even a Praetorian does not come out mortally wounded against two human grenades. And to top it off you survived a wall collapse. That in itself should have done you in then and there. So no I don't see you as a lesser xeno. And I also know which hive you belong to and I would be a fool to kill you. __That would sow our undoing since you are your queens favorite daughter. However. If I capture and turn you into one of us by bringing you to the will of our queen I would no doubtedly lose my standing after you are healed since there can be only one alpha. So... Taking you out of the picture entirely without killing you is the best course of action._" He said walking to me once more.

I roared my defiance and stood up even though the pain was excruciating and prepared to defend myself. I could sense his amusement at my will to defy him. I knew I probably wouldnt win. I was too badly injured and I wasnt ignorant to the fact. His underlings gave us a wide berth for our fight by jumping to the walls to watch as two alphas were about to clash. I evaluated the situation while we circled each other ignoring my pain. He was rested while I exhausted. He was uninjured while I was badly wounded. Most importantly Alphas rarely travel out of the hive. But when alphas do clash it always ends with one dead. I knew his intentions and I refused to be turned into a queen until I was blessed by my queen to travel out to further her will. We stopped circling each other as we finished sizing one another up and charged to the center of the fight to meet. We collided and the sound of us smacking against each other echoed around loudly. His siblings screeched at approval of the way it started. He swung a massive hand at me and I tilted my crest forcing the blow to glance off of me as I threw my own blow to his chest making him slide backwards. Not even missing a beat we charged to meet again and as we almost smacked into each other again I swiped with my left claw which he ducked under not realizing I was already twisting my body in anticipation of his move and swung my tail viciously against his mid-section causing a resounding thump to reverberate around us as my attack sent him sprawling to the ground. Blood was drawn and splattered the ground from the wound that my bony tail drew from his gut but not tearing him open. I leaped upon him and bought my right claw down to cleave his jaw from his face but caught my hand. He swung his tail and connected against the side of my rib cage which sent me sprawling to the ground five feet away from him and we both stood up slowly. Yellow blood dripped from my mouth as I bled internally but ignored it. He had various cuts and possible internal damage but I couldn't be sure. We circled each other again but this time he was just as wary of me as I was of him. Both of us knew either of us could end up dead with one mistake. Hissing at one another I slapped my tail against the ground in fury. He just flexed his claws thinking of how to subdue me to have his way with me. He knew my future in my queens hive was on the line and that I would fight with a zeal that would shock even a queen. We stopped circling and charged once again but I was determined to make this his last clash against me and if possible end his wretched existence. We slammed into each other harder than the previous time we did and hit each other hard enough to rock both of us backwards. I had more experience though as I used the momentum that rocked me backwards and used it to leverage my lower back to gain momentum and swinging my left arm downwards as hard as I could but also prepared to use the momentum to tackle him again if my first attack missed. He saw my attack but was slow to react as my claws connected with the top of his head and with the immense force behind it that when my hand connected to his head a loud and audible crack resounded through the area as well. His face hit the ground so hard his face just disintegrated showering the area around where his head shattered with chitin, acrid yellow blood, and brain matter in front of me covering my legs.

The screeches of his siblings quickly died out as they just stared at me with horrified expressions and mental outrage. Their outrage quickly died as I rose to my full height heaving with labored breaths and let out the most air shattering roar of victory causing the various other xenos in the area to reply acknowledging my cry of dominance. My roar had caused a small majority to shrink away from my furious mood the rest just jumped down to try and avenge their fallen alpha. Most of them warriors but a few were drones. In my state of blind rage I was oblivious to the pain of the attacks that landed on my cracked chitin but my attacks I delivered were even more vicious blows. Every blow that connected to an opposing warrior was a death blow from my claws. My tail lashed and sliced my enemies felling even more. I was remotely aware that I was starting to actually bleed from the hits the newer attackers were landing but This was what praetorian's were bred for. Taking hits and killing numerous foes. I stomped on a few enemy drones and warriors who were foolish enough to get in the way of my feet and just as quickly as it started. It ended just as fast. When my senses returned to me I was blinded by white hot pain as I dropped to a knee using an arm to keep myself upright in a desperate attempt to stay conscious. I lazily moved my torn crested head that bled profusely. Some of my blood trickled down the front of my face every now and then blinding me temporarily. From what I saw there were dozens of dead xeno bodies with blood seeping out from various wounds which burned through the ground before it could be absorbed since there was a virtual pool of it. I couldn't help but think darkly how much this day has turned into such a curse. I had never fought so hard in my life much less alone. I was completely unaware of fellow xenos from various other hives arriving to view the scene only to be shocked to see Meraleths very own alpha standing in the middle of a massacre with Ferexia's children and dead alpha laying around me. Though they may have been more shocked by the fact parts of my chitin were just gone revealing the sickly yellow underskin in large places. Dried yellow blood covered my pitch black chitin where it was still intact marking me like I had bathed in fountains of our kinds blood.

A short while after help from hive arrived only to stare in horror as well but didn't waste to much time as they saw how badly hurt I was. Thankfully my queen had sent four drones to heal me with their special saliva enzyme and prevent me from bleeding out completely. The warrior who led the group hovered around me with questions but I was too sore and beat to hell to answer and he shortly left to guard the area I vaguely sensed him talking to our queen telling her my situation and the altercation with Ferexia's hive alpha and siblings and was requesting more help to keep me guarded enough till I was able to move under my own power. I was also aware of other xenos from other hives that offered to stand guard before I passed out.

* * *

**Aura Pov**

Vincent and I had made it to the place where he said weapons of his warriors might be and while he searched I perched myself on the top of the small building keeping an eye on the area Since it was dark and humans couldn't see well if at all in the night. As he looked around for what he was looking for we talked using our hive telepathy and I learned a great many things from him. He had apparently grown up on a colony as humans called them where the gravity was heavy. Which enabled them to gain heavier bone and muscle strength so that explained why he was able to take me and help knock over the Praetorian from earlier this evening. Then I learned how he joined his warrior caste and became a very accomplished king warrior of thousands in one of their flying void hives. How to his kind learned to fight ours with their weapons and various other strategies such as flankings which meant coming from the sides or behind the enemy meant to catch them off how he was called to protect his hive home world and in the end failing as his hive protected this massive settlement against over a dozen hives killing all but five till his Hive leaders ordered his own hive off their home world leaving him behind as he healed. All I could think was how terrible it was for him to be left behind. The hive would never abandon one of their own like that unless it was just short of jeopardizing the safety of our queen or eggs.

I became chipper thinking of something."_You could always ask mother to accept you. You now share the hive mind and offer very much in the ways of leading others to battle. Mother would be very pleased to have someone like you to help organize the hive if she accepts you._" I said with explosive energy.

I felt his displeasure."I thought we went over this before? Or was I just hallucinating? I aint big on goin to meet parents its always ended up with me almost getting murdered. And your momma might very well succeed where others... Actually... I take that back. She definitely would succeed. Sorry Aura the answer is no unless I can get a guarantee no harm will be directed to me." He said irritably.

If I could pout I might have very well done so. He pretty much earned his place and doesn't realize it since he saved me from an opposing hive praetorian. After a while he came back out with him carrying a box and a helmet that looked changed as well as his warrior chitin looking very different. I jumped down to look closer at his chitin. His chest had two plates one on his left and right side of his chest. His back had two plates as well which covered his left shoulder blade and right shoulder blade it all looked very maneuverable as well as sturdy. He had rows of overlapping back plates going down his spine which looked like it provided a lot of ability to shift and pivot without making him stiff which also curved around to his front connecting to three large overlapping abdominal plates on his front that looked like he could bend and lean forward as if it flexed also it looked much sturdier than his other chitin. The plates on his shoulders curved perfectly to him and looked more flexible rather than protective but if anything got that close without him wanting to he may very well be dead in that case. I was utterly fascinated.

I smirked a bit."_Do you and your other human warriors molt this fast and evolve their chitin?_" I asked as I poked his plates and confirmed my suspicion that they were harder than the other one.

He looked at me with confusion."What are you talking about? Humans don't molt. We use composite and titanium metals to make and wear armor."He rolled up his sleeve."We natuarally have soft skin.  
we dont have natural armor like your species so we have to make it. Even then its not perfect." He said in amusement at feeling my revulsion.

I stopped poking his armor and looked at his face."_So now that you have a better chitin and weapons... What do you plan on doing now? Leave the planet and go back to killing my kind? It doesn't make sense leaving since your own race abandoned you to die. You have the hive mind and skills to live a comfortable life in the hive my mother runs. You saved me... She wont kill you. But she wont trust you either. You would have to earn that even though you have my gratitude and trust since you came back for me._" I said emanating waves of gratitude for what he did earlier.

He made what sounded like a growl."Why the hell are trying to push me so hard to join your hive!? I may not understand this link but I have enough sense to see your hiding something. So what the fuck is it? I have told you my past and you avoid yours like your a monster. Well let me tell you something Aura IM JUST AS MUCH OF ONE AS YOUR RACE IS! I have killed hundreds if not thousands of your kind and lets not get started about how many of my kind I had to kill to put them out of their misery when they begged for surgery to remove your children from their chests only to receive a bullet by ME! I refused to let my soldiers pull the triggers. I bared those sins on my shoulders so they could sleep at night while I see and hear them every second of every day." He snarled out in his actual voice into the night at at me and everything.

He spat on the ground."Our god has forsaken us to die by your hands as it stands anyways. We'll be dead before long anyways. Our leadership estimates if we cant stop the spread of your kind into our planets we have less than fifty years before our race clocks out and you inherit what we have. We call ourselves the plague of the universe but your kind is just as much the same thing. I know for a fact your mother would never want someone with as much blood I have on my hands in her hive no matter how many times I saved you." He said as he finished railing on me in his anger.

I tried to collect myself at being called out with his observations."_I honestly don't know what you mean Vincent. I just want to find out what you now are exactly. You birthed a fellow xeno of my race and lived. Nothing before hand has and the birthing process is meant to kill. There's also the possibility that whoever you birthed if they're still alive has a connection with you and will try and find out what this new connection is. Now mind you this is all just theory. Not solid fact. I don't like making pokes in the dark when it comes to matters of thought. Mother always did spoil me when it came to my brain power. Anyways you would more than likely know who your child er... xeno son or daughter. Human terminology is so strange._"I was happy I had made something up to cover myself seeing he relented finally accepting my answer.

I realized then he was isolating himself than actually refusing me. He felt like he is to blame for his home world falling and that he wasn't there to see its defense to the end. He may have also hinted at being left behind but I wasn't too sure though. Then there was the hive link and him being able to talk to our kind which made me wonder if he resented the gift which was given to him. Or it might very well be the fact he is a male who gave birth. I never thought about it till now but I could understand the revulsion behind the idea a bit. All of a sudden I realized I had been out of contact with mother since this morning and panicked all of a sudden making Vincent arch an eye brow as I sped off for privacy.

I hastily opened out hive link."_Mother I'm so sorry for not checking in sooner but things hav-_" I was cut short.

Mother hissed in anger."_Where have you been! I sent out Rezafir and a small group to look for you. NOW HES DEAD AND SO IS THE GROUP ALL KILLED! BY MERALETHS ALPHA ALONE!_"She screeched and roared in the hive link.

I nearly fainted from the amount of influence mother forced onto me."_Mother... I'm so sorry I found out something that's never happened before and I lost track of time. We were attacked by a lone Praetorian as well near the settlements large human hospital and managed to wound it which enabled us to escape._" I said in a pleading tone that clearly begged for forgiveness.

Mother quickly refocused on me catching onto my explanation."_We? You were alone the entire time. The help I sent was stopped by Lithia. Explain Aura. And it better be good._" She hissed angirly.

So after collecting my thoughts and memories I fed them to mother slowly making sure to explain each incident and conversations including my attempts to have Vincent join us. Mother had remained silent for a while then asked if he could communicate long distance and I had told her it was unclear. Mother then asked if she could use me as a conduit for the inevitable talk with mother and Vincent which I agreed to perking me up. Mother then asked me when would this multi connection link occur and I remembered something about Vincent saying he needed rest so I told her early morning tomorrow and she snorted cutting the link leaving me to my thoughts. I saw Vincent walk back into the building and I followed after him and entered to rest with him for the night out of the cold.

* * *

**Vincent PoV**

I had woken up right as the sun started to crest the horizon revealing the broken and deserted landscape I now had to find my way off of. During the night I had modified my motion sensor and Pulse Rifle to be rigged together but the motion sensor was smaller than the original and had less range than the larger one but it would do while I was here. I switched out the under barrel grenade launcher with a under barrel shotgun that carried four flechet rounds per load. Then I changed its ammo type from light AP to medium AP to give me enough stopping power but the mag size was reduced from ninety nine to sixty which I thought was a fair trade off in order to deal with any future praetorian run ins. My second primary was the CAMSR compact anti-material sniper rifle. The CAMSR is a much smaller version of the standard issue AMSR which is near on impossible to use during CQB so that's what the CAMSR was built for and is used in almost all urban xeno conflicts when intel has reported praetorian or queen activity. The rifle uses a heavy AP explosive bullet that when it impacts the target it peels and slams the dart that's covered in barbs and explosive. Once penetration is achieved that's when the explosive around the dart goes off turning the dart into shrapnel which causes extreme internal and surface trauma as well as internal concussive trauma which quickly kills both Queens and Praetorian's when aiming at center mass or head shots. The use of the CAMSR is strictly advised to only be used against hard targets when Infantry units are ineffective using standard kits in the field. If the soldier in question uses the CAMSR on smaller Xenomorph targets the subjects will just explode into a vapor cloud of acid blood and would find them selves in a military tribunal for causing an environmental hazard to fellow soldiers. I had also replaced my side arm with a four clip shotgun pistol that carried the same ammo as the under barrel shotgun for my modified pulse rifle.

After I had inspected the weapons I returned outside and watched the sun finish rising and just enjoyed the morning breeze before I set out to the hopefully intact USCM communications station to the west of the city to see if anyone is still floating upstairs somewhere to pick me up.

I flexed my back and rolled my shoulders as I stood watching the view."You know... Its impolite to sneak up on friends. Or whatever we are." I said in a mock scolding.

She walked up next to me."_Why are you up so early Vincent. You were up really late during the night. Don't humans need more sleep?_"She asked with concern.

I shrugged."Normally yes. But. With proper training humans can run on less than the required limit. Still unhealthy as hell though." I said not glancing at Aura."Beautiful isn't it?" I said to Aura.

She looked impassive as well."_I don't understand. How does watching the sun rise count as beauty?_"She said in a strange tone.

Glancing at her for a second I eyed her curiously."It depends on how one sees and defines the word. It can mean a great many things. To me the sun. Or suns since there are plenty out there. To me they signify that life goes on even if I die so in that regard its beautiful. Wouldn't you agree Aura?" I said in a warm tone as I remembered better days of my past.

Aura tilted her head and shifted uncomfortably."_I think its just a human thing. Sentimentalism I think humans call it. Though I will try and see what you mean._"she said in a tone that sounded as if she was sighing.

Now I was concerned."Ok. Somethings up your not your chirpy and uppity self. Tell me whats really wrong Aura. If you tell me I will tell you something I remembered from yesterday." After I finished saying that she perked up slightly only to reced further into herself.

She was pissed."_Why would you care. You hate all my kind. Your trying to get back to those who abandoned you so you can start killing again while I offered an out to you. If you hate the monster you fear you'll become then remove yourself from the situation. I talked to mother about you yesterday night. She said she would meet with you and during the time you stay. As she screens you she said you would come to no harm and I would be your guide through our hive. You happy now human. You got your wish of protection from my queen._" She said as she screamed into her hive link to me giving me another headache.

I collected my thoughts as I rubbed my temple."Well in honesty I don't hate you. In fact your better company than most humans I've spent time with. And on the note of you pissed. Were you jealous I wanted your mothers protection instead of trusting you with my life? Aura that's not the reason I didn't want to go. If you and I walked into your mothers hive without warning what would she have done? Truthfully during the day yesterday when you asked me after fight with she bitch hulk I honestly did say that because of my self preservation. Then. When we talked as I worked on my weapons I changed why I wanted the promise of protection. She NEEDED to know about me and make it clear you or I were not to be harmed on the off chance one of your sisters or brothers got a hair up their ass to pick a fight with you or I. So tell me. If we showed up there with me in tow unannounced what would happen to both of us?" I said in a surprisingly upset voice.

She slumped a bit and huffed."_She would have ordered my execution and you to be a host._" She mumbled quietly.

I smiled at her realizing the situation."I understand you may feel some form of protectiveness over me but that doesn't mean you need to run in blind. That's how people die and believe me I know better than anyone you know."I chuckled with a hint of morbidness.

She sighed into the hive link."_Why did you come back for me? I'm a pest to most in my hive except to my mother who loves my affections to her. Yet. You seem to have absolutely no issue with me. Why?_" she asked.

Her question made me laugh openly making her frustrated and looked as if she was going to tackle me."Because. Its very simple. I have a sister who acts just like you. There's virtually no difference. She was my anchor when things got rough and no matter what she was always smiling as though her glow would never dim. She always beat around the bush. And when she got pissed like you were a few seconds ago looking like you were going to tackle me. She struck that pose making me correct her stance so no one sent her to the ground. We were all we had. Since I'm alive were all we still have. She was my family, friend, companion, and ally. So the reason I saved you? What would my sister have done to me if I let someone with a shining personality die when I could have prevented it? Even if you are a xenomorph we spent the entire day talking. Well you did. I just filled in the blanks with an answer here and there." I said completely striking her silent.

She backed away slowly shaking as if she was terrified which alarmed me and I stepped forward. I reached out into the hive link painfully towards her mind and was utterly confused by the phrase swirling in her head."_Its Him_" I slowly tried to snap her out of her weird fit but she closed down and hauled ass. I swore and pulled a tracker beacon round for my side arm. I loaded, aimed, and then with a loud CRACK the beacon to my tracker lit up with a good signal. I ran to the building and collected my weapons, ammo, and supplies then hauled ass after Aura."What the fuck man. Women suck no matter the species. Cant even guess at what goes on in their damned minds. If I live through this bullshit I'm retiring and writing a book. Damn it I need a beer after all this." I said grumbling aloud as I sprinted down the road as mid morning hung over the sky and my tracker directing me surprisingly to the USCM com tower. Suddenly I was grateful for taking the queens offer.

* * *

**Warrior PoV**

After we had escorted Alpha Lithia back to our hive to recover she had sent a good portion of our rescue to look for this human she wanted to question but how she would do it was beyond us. I looked at my fellow warrior and he half shrugged and walked ahead only for us to get knocked over by drone who looked as if she was trying to race a runner. As we got up we looked into the direction she disappeared to.

"Mithzen why do drones always do strange things like this?"Hreazu asked.

I shook my head."I know not young brother. But one thing is certain... That drone has definitely got some speed to her. For her to be gone like th-"

A loud vocal voice rang out."Aura get your ass back here damn it! Were not done talking!"We stared stupefied at the human chasing after the drone.

We watched the entire thing play out not moving an inch trying to process what the hell was happening and trying to decide bringing this to Lithia's attention was either a good thing or bad.  
I gave in and led Hreazu back to the hive hoping this incident doesn't make us sound like blubbering idiots. But at least we found Lithia's human.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and don't forget to leave a review/pm letting me know what you think._


	2. Revelations in the storm

**Chapter 2: Revelation in The Storm**

**Lithia Pov**

A week had passed and my injuries had finally healed over. I was now crouched next to my queen brooding while she made the occasional attempts to calm my furious mind. Unfortunately they had not helped and it was upsetting her.

"_Daughter... I grow tired of this unending rage boiling within you. What can calm your thoughts?_" My queen said in frustration.

I turned to face my queen."_Mother the only thing that I desire is war and recovery of this human. The Blood Seeker hive must pay for their brazen actions taken upon me and the insults they have been so openly voicing._" I said in a cold tone.

She stared down at me calmly."_Lithia my alpha. You know my desires and views on such matters._" She huffed in resignation."_Unfortunately I must agree... If we must wage a full war you know full well that other hives will follow suit. We may have the strongest warriors but we are vastly outnumbered by the Blood Seekers. Losses will occur. Are you prepared to lose brothers and sisters?_" She questioned me with a cold tone.

I stared back baring my teeth."_Yes._" I said with a cold blood lust.

My queen bared her teeth as well."_At last, you have finally broken your chains of contentment my alpha._" She said pridefully.

She then turned her head from me and raised her crested head to the ceiling letting out a piercing screech causing the hive to return their own in kind. I stayed quiet as hundreds of my sibling warriors flooded the chamber, I knew the time was here for us to strike out at the weak and dominate our insulters.

After a few minutes my queens chamber was filled with thousands of my sibling warriors sitting quietly, waiting in tense anticipation for the words of their queen.

Looking up at her I saw her slowly moving her head looking upon the faces of her children."_Sons. Daughters._" Our queen said coolly without emotion."_Now is the time to let loose the cry of war. Your alpha has shed her contentment of simplicity and given in fully to her nature. She desires blood of our enemies. At last and we will celebrate her acceptance of her nature by letting our enemies blood run freely by our claws, teeth, and tails_." She said making my siblings hiss in pleasure at the words.

She then turned her gaze back to me."_Alpha. Go. Destroy my enemies as well as yours. Bring the head of the Blood Seekers queen to me as well as your human you are infatuated with. I will take them as trophies for our victory. Am I clear?_" She said flatly with a cold

I bowed my head."_Yes my queen. As alpha of the Dark Ravagers I accept your task. When shall we leave?_" I said reverently.

"_Whenever you wish to enact vengeance upon our enemies Lithia. Now go and gather our warriors._" She said as she turned her gaze back to her children and dismissing them as well as me.

* * *

**Vincent PoV**

A week after I chased Aura through the dead city to her hive I was greeted by a massive hive of xeno's and told their queen would meet me after things were taken care of. So I was moved to a out of the way part of the hive that was rarely used now to wait for my so called grand audience.

While I was looking for something to pass the time two warriors walked up to me and motioned for me to follow, not having much to do at this point I resigned myself to being ordered around and followed them. As we walked through the hive various drones and warriors stopped and hissed as I walked by trying to intimidate me but I ignored them making me smile as they grew agitated at their failed attempts to frighten me.

Both of the warriors stopped and turned to me just outside of a large chamber and bared into my mind."_This is our mothers chambers. You will be respectful and answer whatever questions she asks. Am I clear?"_ The one on the left said smugly.

I stared back."Yeah I got what your saying. Can we get this done? I really don't care for all these threats when all of you know I'm pretty much screwed if its decided I'm to be hived or eaten." I said as said flatly not bothering to use their xeno hive speech.

The one on the right hissed."_Your insolence will be your downfall human. I don't know why our sister brought you here but you are far from welcome. If the order to kill you if given I will be the first to strike you down like the pest your kind are." _It said rising to its full height trying to show off.

I shook my head at this stupidity and pushed by them to enter the queens chamber and noticed the eggs that would normally flood the floor have been moved making me think that they were moving them to allow me proper audience with their greater than thou mother. At the far end I saw her and her honor guards. As well as a small drone that I had chased after making me silently growl. I was stopped by a praetorian to keep me a respectful distance away. I immediately noticed they didn't seem to either mind or care I was here since it made no noise turning away to take its place where it moved from.

As I stood in front of the group of xeno's I took a respectful stance and stood at attention."Your grace." I said in as a respectful tone as I could manage trying to not let my irritation show.

The queen stared at me."_So your the human who helped my little Aura escape from the Dark Ravager hive. Your much larger than most humans I have seen. Tell me how can you hear our hive links?" _She said in a mildly curious.

I sighed."I honestly don't know. All I remember is waking up in a hospital after giving birth to a xeno. Then meeting little Aura over there and then finding out I was able to do such. I can also talk in the hive link but it gives me a throbbing head ache since I have to allow an open connection that if others are around I hear all other xeno's around me. So I find its best to keep a passive link which allows me to hear who directs a conversation at me." I said with a bland voice as if I was giving a mission report in a debriefing.

The queen bared her teeth."_Do you expect me to believe you lived through being a host to one of our kind? My little Aura may be gullible enough to believe such fantasy but I am not as naive." _She seethed into my mind in anger making me sigh once more.

I unlocked my chest armor and set it on the ground and lifted up my shirt to reveal my scarred chest."I may be many things but I pride myself on not being a lair. So I respectfully request that if you would please refrain from insulting me, then I will refrain in disrespecting you as well." I said in a condescending tone."_Your grace."_ I added into the hive link directed to all those in front of me, shocking them into mixed emotional states.

I took the time of silence to look at the queen. She stood at least sixteen to twenty feet in size. She was black as the night sky with a hue of blue with her exoskeleton glistening in the humid air. Her giant crest nearly touching the hives ceiling her retractable face currently staring at Aura and one of her praetorian's which made me assume they were talking among themselves. She had six spike like tubes on her back which were currently attaching her to the ceiling as well. Her chest had two smaller arms currently tucked in and her hands were folded. Her larger arms were propped up by her double jointed legs that rested on her egg sac which at this time wasn't producing any eggs. Her long tail resting over the egg sack. It all screamed insectoid.

I then turned my attention to the praetorian she was talking to. It was clearly female since it was slightly more slender than the bulkier male praetorian's that mostly fought outside the hives. Her exoskeleton was a shining jet black color with a hue of slight amber green. All praetorian's look like a smaller version of the queen and able to command lesser xeno's but they serve their queen ultimately.

I then brought my attention to Aura. Being just another drone she was nothing out of the ordinary with the exception she happens to be the queens favorite daughter and dotes upon her. Looking at her closely this time I studied her as I did the queen and the praetorian. She stood at least seven feet tall with a pure jet black exoskeleton. Her head was elongated and looked like a banana but completely smooth. She had four dorsal tubes. Her legs looked like a skinny version of a humans with the exception of her heel looking like it was floating on invisible heels. Her tail was whip like and slender.

I was snapped out of my inspection of the xeno's in front of me as the queen turned her attention back to me."_Well human Vincent it seems you are indeed something of a conundrum. But. What do you have to offer other than the fact you now can use our hive link?" _She said curiously.

Still looking at Aura with a mixture of anger and frustration."Does it really matter? I have no where to go at this point since I walked into your hive and you clearly have no intention of letting me go." I said without emotion.

The queen gave a low toned hiss."_If you wish to keep living then yes it does matter. I will not quote you on what you said earlier but I will be respected. Are we clear?"_ She said aggitatedly.

I huffed in resignation."Clear as crystal. You want to know my skills? Fine. I am a Colonel in the USCM and commanded thousands of soldiers into battle against your kind. I can wrestle down and win against regular xeno units like Aura or the average warrior. Which I have to add is only because I grew up on a High Gravity World. There are other things but I don't see the importance of them being mentioned at this time." I finished making Aura shift uncomfortably as she noticed me staring at her and the use of her name.

The queen looked at Aura and back to me."_Is there an issue between you two I should be aware of?" _She said with confusion.

I turned to face the queen once again."Nothing serious but she left things unfinished in a conversation the day she sped off making me chase after her. I would very much like to have answers to something she had said. But it can wait till you and I are done talking." I said offhandedly.

She gave her full attention to me staring down."_Very well. So you were a leader of one of your hives? Interesting. I would like to see you prove that you can fight and win against one of my drones or warriors. Do you have any of my children you wish to draw blood with?"_ She said with a hint of mirth.

For the first time being held I grinned evilly with an immediate answer."Actually yes I do. The two warriors who escorted me. I have a... Particular score to settle with the two." I said making the the queens guards hiss in reaction to my free flowing emotions of violence.

Her massive head cocked to the side._"You do realize this is a fight to the death yes? And your requesting two warriors?"_ She said suddenly with a slight hint of concern.

I didn't hesitate."Yes I am perfectly aware of the setting of this test. Or duel. However you label it." I said while removing my pistol and my pulse rifle setting them to the side.

The queen stared at me impassively._"Very well. Do you wish for a companion to aid you in this fight? If you agree tell me who you wish to fight with you and I will call them while I summon the selected individuals to the chamber." _She said neutrally.

I looked back at the queen and grinned once more."No help will be given and no one will interfere. Agreed?" I said with a flood of malice making everyone but the queen flinch.

The queen dipped her head."_As you wish human Vincent. Do not die too fast. It has been such a long time since I have seen a proper duel." _She said wistfully.

* * *

**Queen Feraxia PoV**

After I had called the two warriors who escorted the human called Vincent I had informed them they were to fight him to the death. All the while I eyed this human carefully. He was taller than most humans standing somewhere in between six and seven foot in height. He was broad shouldered and his frame fitted him perfectly. His muscle definition was also impressive for a human and it was odd how well he carried himself with how much he probably weighed. His flat face looked strong. His brown fur on his head was interestingly short. Lastly his human eyes colored with deep but almost glowing blue eyes as the dim light caught them. He could hide his emotions rather well since we just now sense his overpowering desire for blood and it had made my guards instantly snap to a defensive posture. Any xeno that could sense and see him could immediately sense he would not be someone to trifle with. Well maybe any others except me. We all watched as he rolled his armored shoulders and crack his own neck preparing for the fight with my two warrior sons. They however waited patiently for the fight to start.

He turned to my two sons cracking his knuckles and drawing his blade that was strapped on his left side with his right hand. He then tested his knife by spinning and twirling it as if he was testing it for the first time. I silently chuckled at the sight. He was certainly a experienced veteran of many battles. In retrospect part of me could almost understand him surviving a birthing from one of our chestbursters and enabling said offspring to be very adept at fighting if what I have seen so far from this human. Part of me actually worried he was going to request to fight my precious Aura to the death. She certainly seemed to have slighted him in some way but that was their affair to sort out. I was more concerned about the war my now dead alpha started with Maraleths hive by attacking her alpha in their territory. I was also certain that an attack would happen very soon. Out of all the hives Maraleths Dark Ravager hive was perhaps one of the strongest hives due to the amount of skilled warriors, and praetorian's they held. While most other hives focus on numbers Maraleth focused on quality and has enough numbers to annihilate any one hive if provoked into such situation. Unfortunately the only thing that kept the Dark Ravagers pacified was their Alpha Praetorian Lithia. One of the strongest praetorian's of all the hives and just as skilled. Also just happens to be our for blood now as well. Our blood.

I was snapped out of my musings by one of my warriors screeching as he charged and the other watched what would happen. Vincent moved forward to meet the charge but not blindly as my warrior seemed to be doing. As soon as they came into striking distance the human flowed to the right of my warriors strike causing him to miss completely and the human Vincent brought his blade down the warriors leg crippling him. Yellow acrid blood splattering on the humans chest armor and to our shock It did not melt as the other human armors in the past have when drenched in our blood. My warrior howled in pained rage and lashed out with his tail to impale his human opponent but was being simply overwhelmed by the vast gap of combat experience. The human simply shifted enough to let my warriors tailed blade to glide past and grabbed it. My warrior was yanked backwards and crashed to the ground. The human moved to finish the fight but was tackled by the other warrior who seemed to be patiently waiting for the time to move in and strike.

The two tumbled for a good few feet and we could all smell fresh human blood be drawn which caused all in the chamber but me to hiss in acknowledgement of the new situation. The human on the other hand was less than pleased and was now in a grappling match with the second warrior on the ground. The human had one of his feet on my warriors chest and both hands were locked into a clash of strength and will but even though the human was stronger than the normal human he was still weaker by a small margin and it was starting to show as his arms were being pushed down by my warriors weight and strength over him. The human then did something shocking. He let go of one hand of my warriors and went to grab something from his belt. There was a flash of Bright blinding red light and then it was shoved into my warriors neck causing him to roll off the human. Howling and screeching on the ground he clawed at his neck which kept glowing brighter each passing moment. Whatever the human stabbed into my warriors neck was killing him slowly.

He moved over to where his knife was and picked it up. Turning to my other immobilized warrior he flipped the knife and caught it by the blade and launched it through the air and struck him in the head causing him to howl in pain as well. He walked over to my surviving warrior and he lashed out with his tail one last time but the human simply batted his tail to the ground and stepped on it. With my warriors tail taken out of the picture we all sensed the fight was coming to a close.

The human removed the knife from my warriors head and kicked him in the head causing him to crash to the floor in a heap."What were you saying about taking pleasure in killing me?" He said as he stabbed my warrior in his arm and slicing a gaping wound open causing another agonizing screech to reverberate through the chamber and adjacent tunnels."And to think a human pest killed your friend in minutes when I should be dead." He sneered as he made another grievous wound to my warrior. I took no pleasure watching this but it was needed to establish himself in my hive. He brought his knife to my dying warriors neck."To think a human has killed two warriors. I wonder what your brothers and sisters will say about this. How you were humiliated before you died." He chuckled darkly with a grin that sent all in the room to have chills down their bodies including me surprisingly enough.

My warrior finally broke the silence."_You cant possibly be human. There is just no way its true. You don't move or fight like one."_ He said weakly through the hive link causing the human to laughed darkly again.

The human smiled showing his teeth."Oh I am very human. But it wont matter for you anymore. You are disgraced and I am victorious just die well and lets be done with this." He said as he sliced my warriors neck open with a deep wound causing blood that should melt the blade multiple times over as well the armor he wore but this was not happening.

He stepped away from the now dead warrior and wiped his blade on a piece of cloth that was laying on the ground. Once he was done he walked back to where he stood when we first met and his composure quickly masked his vicious scent. We all stood in silent as we stared at him with a mixture of feelings. Some ranging from pleased, grudging respect, fascination, revulsion, anger, and keen interest to know more about this human. My feelings on what had transpired were mixed between respect and fascination.

I smiled at him revealing my teeth."_Well done Vincent. I have not seen such brutal efficiency in quite a long time. Although you could've done without the end where you humiliated my warrior after he was close to death from the bleed out on his leg. Still you have earned your place in my hive as agreed upon."_ I said with detached affirmation.

He nodded his head."Very well I see no further use in complaining about my situation so I will help with what I can." He said with an emotionless tone."Also can I request to be dismissed and borrow Aura to talk with her now? I would very much like answers to something she said a week ago." He said turning his gaze on my precious daughter.

I sighed inwardly at the overall situation._"Very well. Be sure to... Use restraint when talking with her. She is still upset." _I said in resignation.

After a while I watched Aura and Vincent leave to have their talk which was needed. This human Vincent was certainly something of an enigma. During the week I had ordered my unborn children to be moved to a different location I had a few of my children watch him when he believed he was alone. On a few occasions he exercised, read a small piece of paper, and explored some of the hive that was now rarely used. He didn't seem disturbed he was here. In fact he seemed almost at home with his current situation. Which let me know that he was no stranger to being in unusual circumstances. He was strong, swift, deadly, and intelligent. Most of all he's one of the few beings in this universe that can lead from the front with little to no effort. The incident with humiliating one of my warriors was a subtle indicator since he kept an eye on him while he was dying as he tortured him in his final moments. Overall this human. This Vincent. Has caught my attention fully. I chuckled with amusement deciding things for my hive will certainly be eventful and dire in the days to come so long as Vincent stayed alive.

* * *

**Vincent PoV**

After the fight with the now two dead xeno assholes and ensuing acceptance into Auras hive both of us were walking to the area I was placed in originally. Neither of us talked or even glanced at one another. It was the ultimate awkward situation in every sense of the word. As we were walking xeno's around us made room to let us pass. They still tried to get a rise out of me but I ignored their taunts as I kept walking with Aura.

Once we arrived at my temporary living space I moved to the corner I had made a sleeping area and stripped off my armor slowly. As I removed my armor I grimaced as my injured body protested any movement as my body caught up with me from the beating I just endured to ensure my survival. I cursed silently as I just let my upper body armor drop from me as I released the last clasp holding it to me. After that I just slid down the wall with my back while. I then moved me arms over my knees and letting out a loud sigh. Aura waited patiently for me while I relaxed into a small for of comfort but it just wasn't happening as I kept thinking about the two words she said a week ago. Silently inside I had a feeling I was going to get the answer I hoped I wouldn't hear from the question I was about to ask. I sighed once again as I pulled a cigarette out of my pocket from my rucksack and pulled my plasma torch out and lit it. I took one large lung full and slowly let it out.

I stared at the wall across from me not glancing at Aura."I believe I mentioned my sister once. Even if briefly to cheer you up. Did I ever tell you how we got to be so close?" I said in dead emotion.

Aura who was still as stone waiting for me to talk was still in the same position."_You did mention her yes. But never explained the closeness between you two."_ She said in a normal tone.

I chuckled slightly."Well... It's a rather long and fucked up story. Remember me saying before I grew up on a high gravity mining colony? Yeah... Anyways life was quiet and good to us. Everyone knew everybody and worked the tunnels. I was one of the few who went a different route. I joined the USCM and was stationed on the planet. Nothing ever happened there besides a few shop lifting incidents and the occasional vandalism. I enjoyed decent pay and a cozy post that many didn't always get to have when your in the corps. Then Weyland Yutani came... They built a research facility and then the rumors started. Shrieks of the damned people claimed to hear after a while. Of course no one believed them because they were always the people who were considered... Odd." I said as if I was in a trance.

Aura cocked her head to the side."_Why are you telling me all this? I dont understand where this is going."_ She said in a strained voice.

I took another long drag off my cigarette and held my breath before I let go."You know... I find that a bit hard to believe so just listen and then I will get to the point. Anyways... After about a few months the Weyland Yutani facility went dark and we were called in to verify the situation. Our base commander sent me and twenty three others in by request of Weyland... When we entered the complex it was torn to shit and looked like someone wrecked the place. There were dead combat androids and plenty of blood smears without bodies. We all knew the signs of xenomorph wounds and the ones on the dead androids showed classic signs. We didn't call for back up since the facility was only a month or so old and figured we could handle it. If I knew then what I knew now I wouldn't have been as stupid to just follow orders blindly. We made it half way into the complex then shit started going wrong. The first skirmish with the xeno's completely took us by surprise as the swarmed out of the vents and torn ceilings around us. It quickly turned into a bar fight and we tried to retreat to regroup. Unfortunately we were cut off and out of the twenty four only five made it out alive past the ambush. When we made it back to the base the colony was already under attack by over at least a hundred xeno's. Apparently when the attack happened most of the colonists were in the mines working and were taken without any alarms being raised. We got to the colony during the second raid and it was pure hell. The few colonists to survive the second raid were those who lived close to the base. As luck would have it my sister was home sick from the flu and called out of work so she was at the base waiting for me to get back from the Weyland complex which was already evidently a hive." I stopped taking one last drag and then flicking my cigarette butt at the wall.

I looked at Aura who was now shifting uncomfortably."_You don't have to do this... Please stop..."_ She said pleadingly at me.

I shook my head and gave her a sad smile."No. I think you need to understand... After the five of us got back to the base we were already evacuating the colony and were sent immediately to hold the perimeter till all surviving civilians were taken off planet. Our parents worked the mines... So we knew they wouldn't be at the base. The Conestoga carrier that was stationed in orbit was even called down to low orbit to speed up the evacuation. It was even firing on the around the bases surrounding area to ensure the perimeter stayed secure. But in the end nothing was fool proof. The xeno's found the old flood ways and burst through a drainage system inside the base and yet again we were caught by surprised. Before we finally secured the area once again we had lost over one hundred and thirty two colonial marines out of the bases two hundred garrison. We lost three of the four dropships in the fight and more than half of the civilians who made it to the base in hopes of salvation... In the end it was decided to overload the last dropship with everyone and just get the hell off the fucked planet. Our home was taken within less than a day and over twenty five thousand colonists taken or killed. Less than four hundred colonists and USCM personnel combined made it out." I said warily remembering the day as if it was yesterday.

Still looking at Aura I could tell she was snapping at the seams of my telling of the memory._"Why... Of all humans. Why did you have to be him... These memories. They always haunt me no matter how hard I ignore them... You know your answer so why!? Why are you telling me all this!? You have what you want even though I didn't say anything...Do you take enjoyment out of seeing me suffer? Or is this just you taking revenge..."_ She said finally breaking down as I just stared at her with cold eyes.

I got up and drew my shotgun pistol."I didn't know but I had suspicions. You took her from me... You took my sister. Didn't you?" I said in a deathly whisper as I put it against her domed head.

She was shaking uncontrollably._"You think I asked to be plagued by these memories? You think I asked to have your sister as my host? I may be a killer but I'm far from heartless... These memories break me day by day. As if their fighting to win against me. Let me ask you this... Out of the time we worked together do you actually think I would turn on you?" _She said in hoarse tones making me snarl.

I threw my sidearm to the ground and i picked her up by the neck causing her to thrash and ignoring my protesting muscles."Don't you fucking speak like you can talk yourself out of this god damn it. Yeah you have some redeeming qualities as a xeno. Hell I like you more than most. But dont fucking think for a second That I can forgive you for taking my sister!" I snarled out and drove my knee into her soft stomach causing her to double over in my grasp."You... You monsters take without regard! Without a second thought about how it affects the world around you. She was all I had left and you took her! YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" I dropped her and kicked her in the chest sending her flying into the wall with a loud crash.

I walked over to her prone form."_I... I never asked for this. Please Vincent... Your the second person to not treat me like an out cast."_ She pleaded once more as I stood over her seething with rage.

I turned and collected my gear and left leaving her alone whimpering from my assault on her. I passed quite a few xeno's scanning the walls of the hosts that were dead searching for my sisters body. To my horror I remembered seeing a soldier who looked shockingly familiar but shrugged it off originally. Coming to that realization I ran down the tunnel.

As I came around the corner to the tunnel I saw a drone taking her body down to be moved somewhere and charged in."Drop the body now you fucker!" I roared out as I pulled the hammer back to my pulse rifle causing it to make a clacking noise as a round was chambered. All xeno's in the tunnel froze in horror as I slowed down aiming at the xeno holding my sisters corpse.

I stared the defiant xeno down."Drop her or I drop you... I could care less what happens after you die. Your choice. Move to another dead human and live or keep holding her and I take her from your dead fucking claws." I said full of rage.

The drone hissed."_I was ordered by my queen to take food to her. You would defy the one you swore loyalty to?"_ It spat out in anger.

I scowled."You really don't want to do this shit with me right now. Pick another dead one besides HER." I aimed my rifle above its head and fired a shot off causing a resounding echo to sound out through the entire hive. A xeno moved to stop me but I whipped my side arm out with blinding speed aiming it at the other drone not even looking at it."Don't get involved. Today really isn't the day to fuck with me." I said as I held the two drones hostage.

As I continued this showdown the praetorian I saw the queen with strode in and roared in anger."_What in the hell is the meaning of this noise! The queen requires food! Human you better have a-" _I cut her off."I'm sorry but your queen cant have that one in the drones arms. She can have any other. Just not the one in that drones arms." I spat with venom making the praetorian recoil slightly.

She turned to the drone and talked between them and a short while later the drone walked up and dropped the body of my sister by my feet then skulked off to take another.

The praetorian walked up to me and eyed me as I knelt down at the corpse."_Why is one dead human worth almost getting killed over? I don't understand." _She said in an irritated tone with hints of curiosity.

I snorted at her as I picked up the corpse of my sister."You probably wont understand. Follow me if you wish... Maybe I will try and explain. Maybe I wont. Up to you..." I said walking off to the hive exit making the praetorian huff in irritation as she followed closely behind.

A good while later I had found a small park and a cherry blossom tree. I set my dead sister down gently and looked for something to dig my sister a grave. I had no idea how I was holding it together the way I was but I didn't complain. After searching a while I found a jagged piece of metal from a wrecked gunship and proceeded to dig my sister a grave.

I grunted as I struck the ground."Didn't you have questions or are you just going to be the silent statue." I grimaced as the metal debris dug into my hands.

She turned to me."_And ask what? All this makes no sense."_ She deadpanned without emotion.

I repeated the same action."You obviously don't know humans even though you all came from them." I grunted as I felt my hands get cut open but continued anyways.

She huffed in indignation."_Why would I bother? All other humans before you were not worth letting live. Though I have my doubts about your actual loyalties."_ She stated flatly.

I flinched at her remark."This human happened to be my sister... She was nothing like the others. Don't you dare say she was just another host for your kind. Because she deserved better... It should've been me in her place." I said softly with various emotions fighting for control.

The praetorian regarded me carefully."_Do humans regard those they're related to over others? Or is this a new human emotion I have yet to see?"_ She said cautiously sensing my raging emotions.

I shrugged."It really depends on who you ask. Some to regard others more than those around them... But she was family. The only family I had left in this fucked world." I said as I resumed causing more blood to seep from my gored hands ignoring the pain.

Smelling my blood she shoved me aside."_You're inflicting harm to yourself when there's no need for such. If your so set on this I will do it for you..."_ She said as she hissed angrily as she scooped up a massive amount of dirt.

I stood in silence as she continued to dig a hole large enough for my dead sister not saying anything to each other anymore. I turned and knelt beside my sister and placed my hand on her shoulder."Hey... You did say I would find you. I just never expected it to happen like this. It looks like we couldn't keep our promises to each other about staying alive no matter what... I know you did everything you could so I cant blame you. You always were a good sister who followed your brother into hell without questioning or complaining... It should've been me in your place. Ironically the one you birthed acts just like you Katrina. Its almost freakish how you two act alike. Worst part is she inherited your memories. Weirder still is I was adopted into the hive who killed you and I cant even begin to think how I'm going to get through this... Anyways I just thought you should know your Big bro rescued you one last time and to tell you I'm still alive and kicking ass. If your looking down on me from somewhere with mom and dad tell them we both miss them... Just do me a favor while your up there will ya? Keep looking out for me I'm gonna need all the help I can get down here." I finished making me finally crack completely as I cried for the first time in a very long time.

The praetorian who took over digging finished and walked up to me. She then recoiled back in shock at my emotional state and sounds of me crying. Clearly alien to this kind of situation she just waited and I didn't bother questioning it. Xeno's from the surrounding area came to the noises I was making and were stopped by my praetorian guardian moving them away without word or sound respecting my desire for silence as I just let go of all my emotions.

A few hours later I had stopped my emotional lapse and placed her into the open grave. Still kneeling I took off the ring my mother gave me. I looked at the ring and the inscription on the inside."Forever together. Forever with you. Family first." Then looked at the outside of the ring reading the outer inscription."Never forget that no matter where you go you will always have family with you as long as you have this." I sighed and put the ring back on my hand and leaned over and took my sisters ring and looped it onto my chain holding my dog tags. I was about to get up when I saw something catch my eye. I leaned over and picked it up.

It was a picture of my sister and I at Arcadia VI at one of their smaller seaports. She had jumped on my back making me stumble and a random photographer took the picture. It was one of the very few pictures that caught me smiling genuinely which mostly happened around my sister and how her personality offset mine. I smiled as a tear dropped from my eye remembering that time vividly. The smell of the ocean, birds, people having a good time, and our shore leave together.

I placed the picture in my pocket and placed my sisters hands on her chest and climbed out of my sisters grave moving to the trunk of the cherry blossom tree. Removing my knife I carved out her living tombstone. Something that would never wear away and never fade.

'_Here lies my little sister Katrina. Dearest friend, sister in arms, companion, and most importantly of all. Family. May her soul find piece with the rest of our family and watch over those she cares about who still walk among the living.'_

I turned away from the inscription to see how the praetorian was doing but noticed she had filled in the hole to the grave. I nodded to her and walked back to the hive. The walk back was quiet and I was more than happy not to talk but I owed the praetorian. Even though she was a bit heartless she had enough sense to give me space and time when she didn't have to.

While we walked I glanced at the praetorian."Uh... I know I didn't ask before but. Whats your name?" I asked hesitantly.

She continued walking as her tail twitched at my question._"I was born not knowing mine... And. The one I was given... Is not pleasant." _She said carefully as if trying to find a way to avoid the topic.

I frowned a bit at her sudden change in demeanor."It cant be that bad can it. No one should feel ashamed of a name someone gives them." I said normally barely noticing her spines bristle slightly at my statement making me suddenly very wary at this new situation. Usually an upset praetorian wasn't a good thing since normally ended up with a absurd body count.

She stopped and turned to me as we hovered around the entrance to the hive."_Those of my kind who are born nameless are a stigmata to themselves and the hive they reside. We are normally culled before maturity to keep the hives honor intact. Mother is different. She accepted me but did not give me the name. Neither did my siblings... Humans gave it to me."_ She said in a tone sounding like she was sadly resigned to a fate of despair.

We stood there for a few moments as I looked her over. She did look familiar and I tried to put the pieces together. Not many xeno's were given callsigns so there was a short list. As I went through the list in my head I came across the two that seemed likely. I sighed and shook my head."You know... If I remember correctly my soldiers gave you the callsign Suffer. Or the Black Emerald. Is that correct?" I asked trying to keep her talking.

She gave a slight nod and let out a small huff."_Yes those titles are correct. They're horrible names but they stuck. My siblings use those as insults behind my back and challenge me in almost everything I do. They look for reasons to have me culled."_ Making a sound resembling like a dog whimpering in pain.

I rubbed my chin in thought."What would you think If I gave you a new name? I know its not ideal... But. At least it would be an improvement to your current cycle of misery." I stated offhandedly.

Suffer stiffened at my words._"Why would it matter? Its not like I can simply have my name changed and everything will just go away. Not knowing my true name is the true cause of all this."_ She hissed angrily as she slapped her heavy tail against the hive entrance making me take a step back instinctively.

I rubbed my eyes as I groaned inwardly."Look I could careless about if your a disgrace or not. My original intent was to thank you for helping me set my sister to rest. If you don't want my thanks or help to alleviate your miserable situation then by all means keep living a solitary life and die alone in the end. I cant decide for you. Honestly I cant ever forgive your kind for the pain you have caused me but I can look past that for certain individuals. So in hindsight you and I have more in common than you think at this point. Hell even I know a drone here who is suffering just like you and me. So you need to understand your far from alone. There are plenty others enduring similar situations. You just have to look closely." I burst out in exasperation causing her to stop her brooding slightly.

She relaxed a bit lowering herself to her normal posture."_Why are you so set on helping me? Hours ago you were ready to try and kill us all for us murdering the last of your hive. You are incredibly unpredictable. And that makes you very dangerous. You even know I see you as a threat but you extend friendship?"_ She said in complete confusion.

I shrugged."Humans don't call blood relation hives we call them a family for future reference." I said while chuckling slightly then sighed."As for me offering my friendship..." I stopped to look for the right words."You helped me with laying my sister to rest when you didn't have to. Even if your motives were driven by logic. You may not understand Suffer but I offer it regardless." I sighed once more suddenly feeling exhausted and the pain finally screaming at me for today's ordeals finally catching up to me.

Suffer was about to speak but I held up a hand and stopped her."And for the record... I'm not even close to being emotionally stable after waking up from my coma last week. So far in a span of seven days I have seen and done things that would break any human completely. I just happen to just be running on survival mode at this point. So yeah I am dangerous but I'm not unreasonable." I said to her in a tone of indifference.

Suffer snorted with amusement._"So you jumping in between kindness, anger, blood lust, despair, and various other emotions and actions at any given situation is what exactly? A coping mechanism? If that's how humans cope then I pity your kind." _She said flatly making me arch an eyebrow at her.

I crossed my arms."Yeah this coming from a xeno who has nothing going for her in her world where shes shunned by her own kind and yet here's a human treating her like family almost. Not to mention this human in question is probably insane... But that's neither here nor there at this point I suppose." I said chuckling at the joke I made about us.

Suffer and I talked some more but went stiff as a board. I was about to ask her if everything alright when she informed me the queen was agitated and we both were called to her chambers once more. Suffer was confused as to why she was summoned but I knew exactly why and the one reason was a certain individual. Aura.

We were about to enter the hive until we heard a thunderous chorus of howls and screeches from behind us. We turned and stared at a sea of xeno's charging at us with the one in the lead that felt annoyingly familiar. After a moment of trying to remember It struck me that it was the same Praetorian Aura and I ran from. I raised my pulse rifle knowing full well I was more than likely fucked and prepared to take as many with me as I could.


	3. Rough Neighbors

**Chapter 3: Rough Neighbors**

**Vincent PoV**

Suffer and I stared at the sea of xeno's that had stopped a few hundred yards away. I looked at Suffer who seemed to be about as collected as a lion who was just backed into a corner. I wasn't much better off but I knew letting my fear getting the best of me was not ideal. We both noticed the praetorian who led the swarm was walking towards us looking like an exchange of words was going to happen before the attack.

I lowered my pulse rifle and looked at Suffer."So... These friends of yours?" I said smirking grimly.

Suffer glanced back at me."_Of all times you take now to crack a joke?_" Huffing in exasperation.

I shrugged casually."Well. I would like to make you laugh at least once before I die." I said with a chuckle

Suffer finally gave me her attention."_I don't know weather to punch you or shake my head at your timing for bad jokes._" She said as her spines twitched.

I gave a mirthful chuckle."Hmm... Maybe both? We may enjoy the foreplay before we die." I said breaking out in gut wrenching laughter as I saw her go rigid at my remark.

As I recovered from my fit of laughter I noticed Suffer was looking like she was actually going to hit me."_You males are all alike. No sense of discretion in your attempts in proper courting._" She snarled out in noticeable anger and shock.

I sighed in feigned exasperation."Darlin I'm nothing like the males you know. I happen to be human if you have forgotten the fact. Also if I was interested in you I would be going about your courting as you call it a different way. Don't get me wrong I'm sure you got all the xeno warriors all hot and bothered." I said casually.

I loaded my rifle with a loud clack and looked back at Suffer."However. I do happen to have a thing for genocidal women but maybe if you cut back on wearing so much black we could probably work something out." As I finished that statement her last bit of restraint snapped.

She roared out and made to take me to the ground which I let her. With her now over me she screeched in my face causing saliva to coat me in a fine mist. I remained calm since I had intended to provoke such a reaction and prove a point.

Suffer shook in barely controlled anger."_You continue your advances to court me in such situation and provoke my anger. If we were not about to be attacked I would challenge you. What is your intention making such advances when there would be no gain for you? Have you forgotten we are not of the same species? It would be repulsive and no good would come of it!_" She snarled smashing the ground with her tail.

I stared back at her calmly."Have you noticed how easily you just exploded? How easily I goaded you into fury without effort on my part Suffer. Look at yourself right now. You just jumped me in front of the enemy." I pointed out without emotion for the situation I was now in.

I gently touched her hand that had me pinned."Yeah your afraid. Everyone would be in this situation but it serves no one to be this unstable. You are one of the leaders of your hive that ensure the protection of your queen and unborn siblings. And to be honest I'm scared shitless too Suffer but I know going off like a loose cannon is not the proper way to go about this." I gently pushed Suffers hand away and she backed off slowly.

I got back up and walked over to Suffer who was still partially crouched and silent as death."Look its not your fault I purposefully provoked you to show you how bad off you were. I wasn't trying to court you. I just used that to prove a point." I said as I touched her crested head causing her to flinch visibly.

Her spines were fluttering in distress."_How do you cope with this situation. I have never fought another fellow xeno to the death before. It feels wrong I'm being forced to do so._" She said struggling with her now freely flowing emotions.

I looked back at the enemy praetorian leader who was still walking over to us like it had not seen anything."Just don't think about it. I know it may seem wrong but when it comes to survival that's all you can do in the end to make sure you don't destroy yourself. There will be plenty of death today and very possibly into the night as well. What I need you to do is warn the queen and have the hive rush to its defenses." I said with resignation at what my next action was to be while I looked at the unwelcome guests.

Suffer seeing my gaze on the praetorian she stiffened."_Your crazy Vincent you cant do this. This is madness. Buying us time to rally our hive wont help us. They're prepared while were not!_" She exclaimed in alarm.

I looked back at Suffer with my hand still on her crested head and gave a sad smile."Yet it must be done. Go Suffer I wont be able to distract her for long. Time is of the essence and we don't have much of it." I removed my hand from her head and picked up my rifle then walked off to meet my unwanted stalker.

As I walked to my new task I thought about all the things that had led up to this point. Waking up abandoned by my own kind, Befriending a xenomorph, Surviving the first day with little Aura, Chasing after her while I fought through xeno's to get answers, Entering her hive and being confined to a nearly abandoned area to wait, Meeting a queen, being accepted into the hive, finding out Aura came from my sister, and burying my sister with the help of Suffer who turned out to be the weirdest companion I had enjoyed our short time with. Now this.

I stopped walking as both the praetorian and I came to a close enough distance to stare each other down. She was at least fourteen feet in height and looked better built than most praetorian's. Her exoskeleton was jet black with a hue of dark blue like the a normal queens coloring. She also seemed to be unnaturally controlled so I assumed she was the alpha in her hive. She looked fairly relaxed even though she was leading a huge swarm to attack Feraxia's hive. She was looking me over as well which didn't bother me in the slightest since she clearly knew I was doing the same.

I shifted the rifle in my arms to be a bit more comfortable."You know this is the second time we met and you come after me again with less than ideal motives. What do you want?" I said casually.

She continued stare at me."_I am Lithia. Alpha of the Dark Ravager hive. Daughter to Queen Maraleth. And who are you human? Why can I sense you and wherever you are? And why do you meet me instead of Feraxia's new alpha?_" She said formally with respect.

I eyed her carefully."Do you want my name or title from my military career? Or do you want both?" I asked with a mirroring respect since she started out our talk this way.

Lithia tilted her head to the side."_Both preferably. I like to know who I'm dealing with. You still didn't answer my other questions._" She said flatly with a tone of irritation.

I shrugged in response."I just wanted a bit of clarification about the first to questions. I apologize. In regards to your other questions... For starters I have no idea why you can sense me. And I decided to meet you instead of the hives alpha because I thought it was high time we talked about why your following me. And no I'm not the hives alpha. I may be good at fighting but I'm not good enough to kill a praetorian with my bare hands." I said causally.

She seemed content with my answers I just provided as she nodded her head slightly."_And your name and full title?_" She said maintaining a neutral tone.

I regarded her intensely and sighed."Very well... My name is Vincent S. Henderson. Former Colonel and battalion leader of the USCM 27th Mobile Infantry that defended this city until its fall." I said with a strained voice as I thought about all the men and women that had probably died when I was incapacitated.

Lithia hissed."_Strong claim to a title that should be dead._" She deadpanned.

I chuckled lightly."Yeah I thought so as well. But here I am and I'm here to stay." I said sternly.

Lithia stiffened slightly."_That remains to be seen human. No human could fight more than one xeno. Much less a praetorian._" she retorted as her tail twitched.

I smirked a bit."True... But I'm not the average human. I'm sure you can already sense and see that much from me. And my title alone should back that up." I said casually.

Lithia shook her head."_That also remains to be seen if that's who you really are human. Even then It serves you no good here. You have no human warriors at your command and you are alone talking to an alpha leading a swarm hoard. I wont tell you the odds of living since you seem smart enough to see it yourself._" She said in a smug tone.

I arched my eyebrow."Oh? And who said I was alone. Even If I was I wouldn't have come to talk to you if I wasn't confident my contingency wouldn't slow you or your hoard down. Granted I didn't plan for it to be used like this but it will still hold the desired effect before I die if its to be my time." I said icily.

Lithia recoiled at my words."_What are you planning human? This must be a trick. Who or what do you have up your sleeve?_" She snarled out as she prepared for a fight.

I grinned."Now that would be telling Lithia... I have heard much about you and your hive. I know for a fact Feraxia's alpha died by your hands when you were gravely injured after I dropped that wall on you. I also know you killed dozens more after you killed off the previous alpha to this hive. Your hives praetorian's and warriors are exceptionally skilled and dangerous even for having a smaller number. Even more lethal than Feraxia's children." I said coldly.

Lithia hissed in a low tone."_Then why are you siding with them? It is futile and will only get you killed._" She snapped.

I let a single bark of laughter out."And you taking me back to your hive wouldn't be any more of a death sentence? I can only assume your queen wants Feraxia's head and me as a prize for after your win? Tell me What does your mother do with her prizes. I have seen how she treated her living prizes when I almost killed her myself. Have you seen what she does?" I said as I glared darkly at her.

Lithia was about to reply when Feraxia's Praetorian's and warriors flooded out of the hive causing me to back peddle. During my diversionary conversation I had discreetly taken four grenades and was waiting to use them at the right time. That time just happened to be now. I swiped off the detonator caps and smashed my hand on the primers then threw them. All four grenades arced out in different locations as I brought my pulse rifle back up and fired into the sea of xeno's behind Lithia.

A few moments later there were four loud explosions that drowned out the screeches of the xeno's. The ammo clip in my rifle was spent shortly after. Lithia then took that time to charge at me. She swiftly closed the gap and swung her massive right hand. I ducked under it as it past right over my head. I let my pulse rifle go as it swung on the clip to my chest as I pulled a detonator out. Lithia had her back to me while she swung her tail low and fast forcing me to lunge over it and roll to my knees. We both stared at each other as she saw me press the first button on my detonator. I grinned as dozens of massive explosions sounded off causing the following shock wave to knock any xeno's off balance or down to the ground completely. Lithia who was taken off balance roared in fury at the death of hundreds of her siblings by my hands and charged at me. She leaped through the air forcing me to dive under her lunge.

After I dived under her and was back on my feet I turned to see her nearly on top of me. I whipped my shotgun pistol out and fired at her shoulder. The impact took her off balance allowing me to charge into her. I fired two more times which caused her to lose balance further. I jumped into the air and bashed my shoulder into her chest causing her to go sprawling to the ground. I turned and ran back to the hive entrance away from the short but intense brawl I had with Lithia and saw Suffer getting back on her feet from the shock wave.

She snarled at me."_Vincent what the hell was that?!_" She said in shock.

I stared her calmly."That was one my insurance policies in case I needed to escape this hive. By the way now is a good time to attack." I said calmly.

Suffer let out a piercing roar which caused all of Feraxia's children to charge. She turned to face me again."_Do you have any more contingencies that I need to be aware of?_" She said haughty.

I looked at her then turned to some debris and uncovered my CAMSR."This is the last one outside the hive." I said jumping up on a car and sighting down on one of Maraleths praetorian's.

I pulled the trigger causing a deafening boom and half a second later the praetorian's head just exploded. I fired another five rounds into the mass of Maraleth's xeno's before Feraxia's came into contact with Maraleth's. All of my five rounds that I fired hit either a praetorian or simply popped open multiple xeno warriors.

I looked back down over to Suffer who was just standing there in shock."I know I'm sexy to stare at but you have a fight to get into. I'm out of this part of the fight for now. Go and kick some ass and don't die Suffer." I said jumping off the top of the car and walking to the entrance to stand guard for any of Maraleth's children that got through.

Suffer simply snorted at me and charged into the fight then disappeared into the chaos. I sighed and reloaded my weapons as I waited for a change in the current fight. This was going to be one long evening and quite possibly even longer night.

A couple hours had passed since the fight started and we were pushed back into the hive tunnels little by little. The skill of these xeno's that belonged to the Dark Ravagers was certainly impressive but there we not as many. That however was going to play their advantage in close quarters. Feraxia's children were obviously not as well trained in fighting and they were paying for it in a bad way now. I had actually been forced to fight in a few brawls and took a beating myself but I held my own. Currently we still held the outer tunnels to the hive but there were a few skirmishes on the interior as well. This was the ultimate cluster fuck and was by no means doing me any favors as I had just rounded a corner and come face to face with enemy praetorian and got back handed.

I landed a good distance away and got back up with my body raging at me. I looked at my ammo counter and I had eighteen rounds in my current clip. I aimed at the asshole who sent me flying and fired at its legs. I was completely thankful that I upped the ammo to medium AP since they tore right through its knees shattering its exoskeleton. It roared in rage as it crashed into the ground. I ejected my spent clip and slapped a new one in then raked the hammer back. I then fired a few more bursts from my rifle into its face shredding it like paper. Satisfied with my work I turned and sprinted off down the tunnel.

I continued running through the tunnels of the hive gunning down any hostiles to me or Feraxia's children. Thankfully I had not encountered any more hostile praetorian's but I was noticing more and more dead bodies which indicated the outer defenses were falling. I silently cursed at my current situation and swore to myself I wouldn't be taken as some pet. I rounded another corner and came across Suffer being backed into a corner by a Dark Ravagers praetorian and two warriors. I quickly aimed at the two warriors first and fired. Six three shot bursts rang out in quick succession and both warriors heads and upper bodies exploded in yellow globs of meat and blood.

The praetorian attacking Suffer turned to meet me as I slammed into its side knocking us both to the ground. While on top of the big guy I had unsheathed my combat knife and tried to stab him in the head but he flung me off him with its tail. I was thrown into another wall as Suffer took the opening to curb stomp its face in. An echoing crack sounded off the walls as the front of its head splintered and shattered covering Suffers lower body in Yellow gore.

I was still sprawled on the ground and sat myself up and saw suffer coming over to me.

She crouched down and looked me over."_Are you well Vincent?" _She asked in a concerned tone.

I grinned at her."Yeah like a bed of roses. What about you Suffer are you ok?" I asked as I spat out a bit of blood.

She looked at me crossly."_I consider myself off better than most but you however look like shit regardless of your smart ass jokes your so insistent on spouting." _She snorted in irritation.

I looked at her tiredly."Yeah well considering we both might die at any moment today I think we at least deserve to die with a smile if its our time. Besides you should really work that stick out of your ass. You might actually feel better." I retorted in mock irritation.

Suffer huffed at my statement."_If I do ever work that stick out of my ass you will be the first thing I beat to death with it." _She said as her spines twitched in amusement.

I stared at Suffer in shock."I'll be damned... You actually made a joke. I must have died somewhere because I almost thought you were a lost cause." I said in disbelief.

Suffer only huffed once more and walked off to the queens chambers. I simply shook my head and followed. If this was the last joke I would hear Suffer make this would be one shitty way to end my day.

* * *

**Lithia PoV**

Hours after the battle at the entrance to Feraxia's hive we had gained entry to the outer regions of the interior and the fighting intensified. Movements became more restricted and turned into more of a claw and teeth fight at this point. Praetorian's from both hives had taken more of a support role at this point because all hives made the outer tunnels more narrow in case of a hive war to prevent the heavy hitters from taking a primary role in this stage of the fight. It also meant praetorian's would take more injury and cause more deaths from being swarmed if one became too overzealous in the desire for blood.

This caused more than a few deaths from my smaller siblings since Feraxia's children had the numbers to over power our more skilled force which was smaller by a moderate margin. In the end it caused me and my praetorian siblings to take a more active support role in being the equalizer in the number category using our sheer strengths to push back whenever this happened. Needless to say this tired our heavies which would cause more deaths to them and by extension me if we were not careful.

I was currently engaged against four warriors and a drone at the moment while three of my smaller siblings took the back seat to this fight as I charged into the mob. My siblings were close behind and jumped into the fight as I lashed out with my right massive hand at a drone close by while I swung my tail at a warrior hanging on the ceiling. Two of my warrior siblings jumped into a pitched battle against three opposing warriors while my remaining sibling supported me if needed.

The enemy drone jumped back out my attack while the warrior on the ceiling dropped to the ground and lunged at me. My warrior sibling who hung back in case I needed assistance tackled the opposing warrior and they started brawling each other on the ground leaving the pathetic drone to me.

As I was preparing to make another attack at the drone one of my siblings who was fighting the three warriors from Feraxia's hive smacked into my side with an enemy he was currently grappling with knocking me off balance. The drone too this opportunity and jumped on me knocking all four of us to the ground in a thrashing heap causing me to roar in anger. I grabbed the drones tail and threw the wretch off me sending her into a wall with a sickening crunch while I rolled over and pulled the two warriors that had been fighting under my back apart. They both thrashed in my arms and I simply tossed them into the fight they had come from previously. They crashed into group and sent them sprawling to the ground.

I quickly noticed the sibling who assisted me had finished off the enemy warrior who he tackled initially and was jumping into that battle which I had interrupted. I stopped myself from entering the fight since I would've caused more harm than good so I irritably huffed and moved onto the next fight that needed me. I stopped before the drone I had thought I killed when I noticed her trying to vainly get up. I remembered her scent from the week prior. She was with my human who I had failed to apprehend initially. She was apparently important to this human so I grabbed her roughly in the attempt to use her as leverage. I grinned devilishly at my plan since I hoped he was still alive.

As the hours passed I had taken the enemy drone to the back of our lines to our drones who were to support in healing our wounded. While they tended to her I placed a few of our injured warriors to watch her while I returned to the fight. Roaming the outer tunnels leading to the hive interior. As I entered the hive interior Mithzen ran up to me blocking my advance.

I tilted my head in irritated confusion."_Why do you stop my advance Mithzen?"_ I huffed in irritation.

Mithzen bowed his head in submission."_Alpha we have finished pushing to the queens chambers but your human prevents us from advancing further. He has a human explosive and is threatening himself unless you speak with him once more." _He said quickly while his head was still bowed.

I snarled in fury."_And you didn't deem it prudent to find me?! Who was the ranking praetorian that's with him right now?"_ I said slapping my tail against the ground showing my fury to those around us.

Mithzen shrank away suddenly in fear of his health."_It was Hrask my Alpha. He tried to... Talk the human down. Once the human knew it wasn't you he became uncooperative and demanded your presence. Unfortunately Hrask is not known for his tactfulness." _He said choosing his words carefully so I wouldn't take my anger out on him.

I snarled at finding out who neglected the situation."_I will kill him for not taking this situation seriously. You will take me to the human at once!"_ I hissed in displeasure.

Mithzen quickly turned and hurried through the tunnels with me quickly following to the entrance to Feraxia's chambers. Once we arrived I saw Hrask standing in front of my human and confronted him. Both the human and Hrask turned at my advances.

I noticed my humans appearance. He had blood coming from the side of his face and down his mouth. He had a bruise on the entire right side of his face. His armor was dented and scratched to hell indicating quite a bit of hand to hand combat had taken place with him and my siblings. He was also covered head to toe in small to medium scratches which were still bleeding slightly. His condition had surprisingly alarmed me considering he had killed a countless number of siblings this day.

I turned to Hrask and snarled causing to shrink back but hissing in defiance at my show of dominance. I ignored his challenge and moved passed him. I stopped a few feet from my human and we stared each other down.

I hissed uncomfortably at the smell of his blood in the air."_You have caused us no end of problems human Vincent. Unfortunately the battle has been concluded and we are victorious. If you would now submit and come with me we shall collect my last objective and meet my queen." _I said trying to contain my concern for his appearance.

Vincent grunted."The way I see it is if I still can fight you wont win. Since I know I'm one of your objectives and not to be harmed I dictate how I go. That however is up to you and if I go in once piece or many." He said flatly with no emotion.

I visibly flinched at his statement."_Human be reasonable. My queen has given her word she will not harm you. What will cause you to come willingly with me?"_ I said tentatively.

He crossed his arms while still holding the detonator."For starters... Stop following me like a damned bloodhound." he said with a scowl.

I tilted my head."_That will depend on how this negotiation you forced me into turns out I'm afraid. I cannot promise anything more. Any other requests." _I said now uncomfortable with how the negotiations were turning out.

He snorted out in irritation at my statement."Fine. My other conditions are to leave Feraxia's hive and make peace with each other. The previous alpha of this hive acted on his own initiative and Feraxia had no knowledge of his actions till it was too late. Also the drone you captured... I have unfinished business with her and want her back to deal with." He said with a hint of anger.

I shifted suddenly very uncomfortable with his demands and was silent for a few moments thinking of how it would affect my standing in my hive. I knew I wouldn't get both of my objectives if I pressed my assault any further and would displease my queen if we lost this human who had suddenly piqued her interest.

I huffed in resignation and looked back at Vincent."_Very well human I see no other way to take you alive if your set on holding yourself hostage. You have placed me in a volatile situation but this is the only way out with a positive outcome that may benefit me not losing standing in my hive. However I will need to speak with Feraxia to solidify a form of peace." _I said as my spines twitched in frustration.

Vincent grunted in acknowledgement then waved me to follow him into the chambers. I grudgingly followed behind him suddenly wary this may be a trap but I currently held no leverage anymore. As we entered Feraxia's chamber I was stunned to see her no longer attached to her egg sack and stopped a safe distance away in case I needed to defend myself. Vincent however walked up to Feraxia with no sign of fear which told me he and Feraxia had talked already. I also noticed their new alpha was here.

* * *

**Feraxia PoV**

I was still mortified Vincent convinced me to remove myself from my eggsack but I would've never admitted that it was necessary. In the end I was stretching unused muscles and reorienting myself to walking while Vincent bought me an my children time or was able to talk Maraleth's children and Aphla who seemed fairly unstoppable. Suffer had voiced a considerable amount of dismay to his plan since it had so many holes it may have been dipped on our blood to melt holes. Sadly it was our best and only idea.

We noticed Vincent walking back into my chamber with Maraleth's Alpha in tow who had stopped a good distance from me to ensure a relative margin for escaping even with all of my children in the room. Suffer who noticed what Vincent had brought with him moved in between both of them and me.

Suffer stopped inches away from Vincent."_What is the meaning of this?! You dare bring the enemy here!"_ She snarled out venomously.

Vincent simply looked at her coolly."I did what I had to do to ensure you and your mothers survival." He deadpanned causing Suffer to flinch considerably.

I walked over to the two of them before Suffer could reply."_Vincent. What have you done? What cost have you sold for this negotiation?"_ I said calmly.

Vincent looked up at me with a resigned look."In short... Maybe my soul. Then again I sold my soul to the devil a long time ago so he may be trying to collect at this point." He said with a sigh.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion."_And that being what exactly?" _I asked partially worried casting a glance at Maraleth's Alpha.

He simply shrugged."That remains to be seen since you and Lithia have to sort out the agreement over me." He finished casting a glance back at Lithia.

I snarled in anger."_So that's why the attacks have stopped. You sold yourself to ensure our safety?"_ I said suddenly now angry at his disregard for his well being.

Vincent glared back at me darkly."Well that's rich coming from one who was set on getting me killed in a test to be adopted into your hive when you yourself saw me and how I moved when you have your children watching me. Do go and try the mightier than thou road it doesn't suit you so don't try it. Besides you now have an option to live through this night so I recommend you take it and talk to Lithia." He spat in anger and walked off to the wall leaving me with Maraleth's Alpha.

I turned my attention from Vincent to Lithia."_So... Your the Infamous Alpha of Maraleth. You certainly have caused my hive no end off torment this day. I suppose the only way to survive is to pledge fealty to Maraleth and cause her to rise to the rank of empress. And to give Vincent over as tribute since its clear you and your queen want him." _I said flatly.

Lithia Straightened at my words to her and hissed slightly."_I have no idea how to proceed to be frank. I was ordered to bring Vincent and your head to my queen. But as Vincent so brazenly held himself hostage I was forced to change my plans. All I know is my queen will be displeased with having not gained what she had asked for. Your idea however does have merit. And would smooth things over in the long run." _Lithia said carefully.

I snorted in amusement."_Yes... That would be something Vincent would do. I did foresee a great many interesting things but being forced to submit to another queen was not one of them. However is this what you wish to bring to your queen. An offer of ruling over my hive?" _I said taking pleasure in Lithia's discomfort at the situation she now found herself in.

She snarled in frustration."_I did not wish for this outcome but was forced to adapt to the current situation. Do what you think you must and I will have to take whatever you offer to my queen. I'm in no better position than you at this point." _She said venomously.

I couldn't help but be amused at her audacity."_I see you get your lack of respect from your host. I find it quite amusing you or Vincent haven't figured it out by now. Tell me have you or he even considered how you both happen to be linked." _I said mirthfully as I ignored my hives situation to take pleasure in causing both them a form of revenge.

Vincent pushed off the wall he was leaning against."What the hell does that mean? She and I are nothing alike. Shes arrogant, and unimaginative. Nothing like me." He said hauntingly.

Lithia turned to him."_I could say the same about you. Reckless and_ _out of control._" She snapped back.

He glared at her."Look bitch you wanna go another round? This time I'll do you in before you can bring your family to stop our dance this time. Me being reckless and a loose cannon has made me successful fighting your kind. You however lack vision to see past the here an now you naive child." He shot back.

I smacked my tail onto the ground causing a small shock wave making them look back at me."_Weather you both like it or not her line descends from you. The link is strong enough for all of my children and I to sense and you both feed off your emotional states. She is for all purpose your daughter. Even Maraleth would sense and force you both to see. So enough of this pointless posturing. Vincent you are better than most humans around you just as Lithia is among her kind. If you both refuse to see this then your both equally naive children." _I said calmly trying to diffuse the situation.

They both looked at each other taking in what I had said."_Now then back to the topic at hand. If this subserviation is to happen I will have to send an envoy. Lithia is this acceptable with you?" _I said quickly to keep them from going at it again.

She snarled at me."_Like I have much choice in the matter. Do what you must I shall wait outside your hive. I have had enough of these talks and with whats been said." _She snapped out and left.

Vincent started walking out as well."I might as well go and collect some things before I leave. I'll picked up Aura after I'm done." He said not even turning to say it to me directly.

After they both left Suffer began restoring order to our broken hive. Maraleth's children were already leaving our hives tunnels enabling us to search four our dead and wounded. As Suffer took are of that line of problems I took this time to stretch my muscles before I started to go back to my duties before the attack. I sighed inwardly. Being a queen had its fair share of ups as well of downs. One of the downs I was not thrilled over was being tied down to a specific spot for long periods of times. I quietly brooded as I set to work clearing space for my new egg sack and let the hive go back to its normal duties. Or what was passing for normal at this point.

* * *

**Vincent PoV**

After I left the queens chambers to go back to my area where I had collected equipment during the previous week and gathered what I thought would be needed for the upcoming travel. I was openly showing my anger at this point at being the source of a practical tug of war between two hives.

I heard someone walking into my area and turned to face them. It was unsurprisingly Suffer.

I glared at her."So you come here to indulge in your new found humor or you just going to berate me for the stunt I pulled." I growled out in anger.

Suffer tensed at my barb."_Actually... I came tell you that I asked mother to allow me to escort you to Maraleth's hive. You also seem to know well enough when a situation should be handled however you see fit. However I suppose I should pay you back for those remarks at the start of the fight." _She said the last bit with an unusual amount of mirth.

I simply stared at her."If you came here to beat the shit out of me get in line. But... If you want to do this now your gonna have to work for it. I'm not the submissive type." I deadpanned.

Suffer snorted at my words."_Of that I happen to be well aware of. Its not worth the time or effort when you if not I may turn up dead. I know you can handle the average praetorian in a honorable fight." _She said plainly.

I grunted as I replaced spent pulse rifle clips."So...what the hell are you here then besides telling me your gonna be babysitting me?" I said indigently.

She sighed causing me to turn my head to her."_I came to ask why? Why did you do what you did?"_ She asked calmly.

I snorted in response to her question."You serious? I did it because weather you or Aura would like to think other wise I do see you two as a twisted form of friends. Even if I've known you for a short time. Aura on the other hand... I have some serious reconciliation to do with her. I may have almost killed her yesterday when I buried my sister." I said in a pained voice as I recalled that moment clearly.

Suffer shifted uneasily."_I don't know much about human coping. But I do know you are holding better than any who would probably be in your place. In regards to Aura and I... All I can say is that your the only one to approach us in the most unusual way and make it work. You will find a way." _She said carefully trying to choose the proper words.

I was slightly shocked."Well damn Suffer you don't have to get poetic on me jesus... A simple you'll be fine would've done the trick." I said slightly dumbfounded.

Suffer bared her teeth."_You certainly know how to ruin things don't you... I tried to be consoling and you blow up my sympathy faster than anyone I know. Regardless... Are you ready? We need to be going soon." _She hissed angrily.

I shrugged and sighed."Its a gift I've always had. But yeah I'm ready so lets get going." I said as I walked up to suffer who regarded me slightly which made me wonder what she was thinking.

Suffer turned and walked off without saying a word and walked to where we were to meet Lithia and Aura. During the walk I thought to myself quietly trying to figure a way out of this mess. Unfortunately the plan of me getting off the planet had gone straight to hell when chased Aura to her mother. I kept going back to that even though I knew i shouldn't bother dwelling over spilled milk.

Once we exited the hive and met up with Lithia she had informed us it would take at least a day to walk to her home at a xeno pace but since I was human it might take a few days. We all prepared to start walking and I happen to catch a glimpse of Aura who was doing her damnedest to avoid me so I let her have her space and followed close behind Suffer and Lithia in silence. This trip was going to suck like everything else has.

**Sorry for the longish wait for an update. I was having a mild case of writers block but I believe I'm getting over it. I also apologize if some parts of the chapter seemed forced or don't fit together but its the best I could do since things in my head have come to a grinding halt lately. Hope it fits well enough. Also hope its starting to paint the characters personalities better. If not I will work harder in future chapters to fix these issues.**

**Hope you enjoy. Also don't hesitate to drop a review! :)**


	4. New Meets Old

** Chapter: 4 New and Old Friends**

**Vincent PoV**

During the travel to Lithia's hive was not something I would call a walk in the park. Tensions had flared more than a few times which had halted progress to the hive. Thankfully Suffer had stayed close so we talked about non personal stuff. As for Aura she had avoided me like the plague which had hampered my attempts to reconcile with her. I eventually gave up on that front and resigned myself to sticking with Suffer for the time being.

As the xeno hoard walked to their home hive I noticed Lithia walking over to Suffer and I."Don't look now but we have company coming our way." I said in a mocking manner.

Suffer who had sensed her approach simply snorted."_Really? I hadn't noticed. You couldn't possibly be the reason for her approach."_ She said with a hint of amusement.

I scowled at her."When did you become a grade A smart ass half asshole?" I said flatly.

She hissed in what sounded like a laugh."_What can I say I learned from the best. Besides you cant have all the fun joking now. That would be selfish."_ She said as walked ahead of me leaving me with Lithia who had come in on the tail end of our conversation.

Lithia stared at Suffer who was walking away."_You two are close. It is quite odd but amusing to hear the conversations between you two."_ She said casually.

I rolled my eyes."Yeah because shes such great company. What do you want?" I said without emotion.

She slightly flinched at my sarcasm."_You know... You could at least try and be civil. I know we were enemies not too long ago but you need allies in your situation,"_ She said agitatedly.

I shrugged noncommittally."It remains to be seen if you are to be a potential ally or enemy. Quite frankly the decision for me living rests with your mother. So forgive me if I don't take your word at face value." I deadpanned causing Lithia to hiss in anger and walked away from me.

We walked a few more hours till I heard gunfire. I charged off into the direction of the noise hoping to help. I heard Suffer and Lithia call out in alarm to me running off and chased after me knowing where I was headed. I weaved through alley ways and broken buildings to come across a downed dropship that had recently crashed with surviving marines firing at a small swarm of xeno's trying to overtake the group. I only assumed they crashed during the fight I was in.

I took my pulse rifle from my shoulder and slid down some rubble and checked the ammo. Once I was on solid ground I broke off into a full sprint. My injuries that I accumulated the past two days were screaming at me but I once again ignored them.

While I was sprinting I took careful aim at the small swarm and fired a burst from my rifle into the swarm. I wasn't sure I hit anything but I didn't care. I wouldn't let anymore marines die if I had a say in the matter. I was about twenty yards out when the fight finally came into a bar fight as the few xeno's reached them. I tossed my rifle to the ground and drew my knife and shotgun pistol.

I picked out my first target who had pinned a marine on the ground. I rolled my shoulders as I roared a challenge causing the xeno to look up as I crashed into it. We both sprawled into a heap and the xeno screeched in fury but was cut short by an improvised uppercut to its chin. I was about to blow its face off but was tossed to the side lazily with its tail that was pinned between it and me. I got up quickly realizing I had lost both my knife and sidearm but i didn't give it much thought as I rushed the fucker only to have another join into the fight with its ally. I cursed at my luck.

I spat onto the ground."Alright assholes. Lets do this." I snarled out as I dodged one attack and elbowed the new enemy in its side. The other xeno I had tackled charged in. It raised its arm wide to land a heavy blow but i stepped into its reach and grabbed its shoulder and placed my leg behind its own and swept mine back as I pushed its upper body. Fucker one fell to the ground again as I noticed a pipe on the ground at my feet. Fucker two was already recovered so I picked up the heavy pipe and prepared for another round as the other one recovered.

As I fought these two I failed to notice Suffer and Lithia joining the fight to help me fight these xeno's off and then proceeded to watch me fight a two on one with the marines. As one of the xeno's lunged at me I side stepped and swung the heavy pipe which caused it to connect with its face. It fell to the ground not moving as the other had speared my shoulder in the opening to my armor. I roared in pain as I grabbed the tail. The xeno hovered above my face as I lit my last phosphorus flare and jammed it into its skull causing the most sickening shriek I had ever heard aside from the first time I used a flare in this way.

It yanked its tail from my shoulder causing blood to pour from the wound as I rolled to my feet and away from the thrashing alien. It didn't take long for it to die so I turned and walked to the surviving marines who were now pointing their weapons at Suffer and Lithia waiting for an attack as they moved over to me.

One marine female who I noticed as a survivor of the 27th was Sgt. Emily and Cpl. Johnson. the others must have been new additions to the battalion. I moved past both my over sized friends and over to Emily.

I grinned weakly."Damn never thought I would see you two again." I said as I struggled to stay awake from my loss of blood and poison from the xeno's tail meant to stun us.

She and Johnson just gaped at me and back to my two guardians."How? Everyone thought you were dead!" Emily stuttered out.

Johnson cleared his throat."Well Emily when we finally get back you owe half the battalion five hundred creds and eight rounds at the bar!" He laughed out.

I grunted as I leaned against the crashed dropship."I technically was. Whats the situation?" I asked struggling to stay awake.

Before Emily could say anything one of the marines under her command stepped up."Who the fuck are you to give orders to us?!" The grunt demanded.

Before I could say anything Emily grabbed the young marines shoulder and yanked him around. As the marine sung around she laid a haymaker into the kids face knocking him to the ground."DON'T YOU TALK TO THE GENERAL OF THE 27TH LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" She roared out making the area around us echo her voice filled with anger at the young marine.

The kid stared at her holding his face in shock of what had happened just now. I couldn't blame him for not knowing who I was. I was fairly certain I was listed KIA in the USCM data base. I cast a glance at Suffer and Lithia wondering how I would explain their situation. And mine. Being caught up as some sort of infatuation between two hives for surviving their version of child birth. Suffer must have picked up on my thoughts quickly conversed with Lithia. I could only guess Lithia was asked to go by Suffer since she stayed behind.

The sudden action by the two preatorians made the marines jump. Except Emily and Johnson who reigned in the marines from pissing off two giant machines of death.

Emily who seemed to have more of a handle of the situation walked up to me while waving their only medic to follow her."So I assume you have a helluva good explanation for what the hells going on here. Sir." She said with the largest shit eating grin one could possibly see on someone.

I just grunted as she knelt down next to me as did the medic who went to town on my wound."I have one... But im still trying to wrap my head around it." I said with a strained effort as I fought the xeno stun toxin.

I looked at suffer sighing."Sergeant... That preatorian. Her names Suffer... She will ensure your safety. The other one that just left... Im on the fence about her. But for now she seems trustworthy... Listen to me carefully. Im caught up int some freaky xeno political bullshit because im special to them... That other preatorian is essentially my kid and im going to meet her mother... So that means my safety is guaranteed to an extent. You must prove your something to be maintained here. I did. You can do it... Your 27th and my men..." I trailed off as my head slumped down and I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Suffer PoV**

During the whole interaction with Vincent and his warriors I came to the conclusion things were complicated. The way his alpha defended him shocked me most. If Vincent was a queen gravely injured hierarchy law states the alpha takes the incapacitated queens role. Killing her. This situation with human war hives was curious. The loyalty shown by the two warriors to Vincent was contagious. You could feel it on their scents.

Once Vincent lost consciousness the two humans and the warrior healer turned frantic. They shouted something along the lines of extreme dose of xeno venom and blood loss made me highly upset to state it mildly._"Aura... There's a problem. Come swiftly time may be of the essence. And no questions just come."_ I said in a moderately desperate tone.

I finally decided enough was enough and growled my unease at being left out of the loop. However the reaction was quite unpleasant. Two marines whipped around and prepared to shoot at me.

Now in most cases I would have flipped my shit but I just wanted answers. But having two humans pointing ineffective weapons at me is an irritation. So with a calm mind I not so gracefully lunged at them knocking both down with me pinning them. I growled menacingly allowing everyone to see my irritation.

The female human warrior as instantly standing and looking at us."ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU STAND THE FUCK DOWN!" She said with such authority I immediately got off the two human younglings.

The two humans got up and tried thanking her but she cut them off with a wave and stared at me."Look you cant speak the way we do but I know you can understand me. So let me make this very clear. I don't like this. I don't like seeing my general being forced to team up with the things that ripped his life away. I don't care the reasons. But he gave my men and I an order. survive. As far as im concerned hes the standing leader for the 27th. Not that paper pushing piss wad who is now running shit in orbit. He saved nearly all of the 27th while we evacuated even with one of those things inside his chest. He got the last dropship filled with 27th marines into orbit with my men. He stayed behind... Now its our turn to return the favor." She said with such cold determination it might have well been ice. It made me shudder.

This time the male warrior who knew him stepped up besides the female who shrugged him off and walked away."You should know. The entirety of the 27th is filled with experienced xeno killers. Each having reasons for killing your kind. The sergeant and our grand generals reasons are more common. Families lost. Soldiers with nothing to lose who became experienced elite soldiers in killing your kind. We saw how he fought those two xenos earlier... We know his sister is dead. There are plenty more who fought like our general just did. Keep that in mind. Hes our version of your queen but worth so much more." He said calmly and with cold eyes.

After a brief stare down he smirked and left shouldering his rifle. Leaving me to my thoughts. Two warriors with vastly different mentalities. The female held rage, resentment and she oozed someone of extreme experience poured off her scent. She was tall for a human female, brown hair,a cold stare with piercing green eyes, and hard look plastered on her face.

The male was a puzzle. Normally my kind can sense emotions from all species easily enough. But he was just calm. Yes there was hostility but not enough to be picked up from large distances. His height was average for a human male. His hair cut impossibly short, Eyes giving nothing away, and his face was like weathered stone. Hes definitely someone to be wary of.

I looked away from them into the distance sensing Aura so i walked to away to her direction leaving them to do their human business.

Aura had stopped a few feet from me and cast cautious glances at the humans behind me."_Whats happened? Lithia said something about an opposing hive encroaching in our territory. And whats with the humans you seem to be protecting." _She hissed in disdain.

I looked at Aura critically. She and Vincent were close at a certain point even though it was only for a few days. Granted they had something akin to a falling out. But. Aura was never once known to hold grudges. I huffed in irritation. I was never good with these kinds of situations."_Aura... Its Vincent. He was hurt badly during the fight... I thought it best for you to be close to each other..." _I struggled with what to say.

She stiffened and her tail went ridged and started twitching."_Your joking right? He made it clear he wants absolutely nothing to do with me. But you... Its quite clear you and him are quite the pair. To him... Im just an abomination who killed his sister and a sick joke since I hold her memories. He may have not said it out right but his actions said as much. So no... Im not whats best for him." _She said in half anger and half pain.

I gave an irritated huff."_Aura I have no idea on how I should be supportive. I was born to fight. Not socialize. Praetorians are not social by our kinds standards... More so when it is in regards to humans. Weather you like it or not you and he are bonded."_ I said in exasperation.

Aura shot me a withering gaze."_Your not going to let this go are you?_" She seethed.

I ignored her anger and looked back to Vincents direction."_No... I suppose im not going to."_ I replied as i turned my attention back to Aura.

We both stared at each other for the moment before she walked into the direction of Vincent. I was no good with these feelings and it angered me. I growled in defeat and walked off to inform Lithia of the situation regarding Vincents injuries and his warriors.

It was all now just a waiting game. Only time would tell if he would wake up once the humans stabilized him.

* * *

Notes: Hey everyone Im sorry for the stupidly long wait for a chapter. Things happened in RL and on top of writers block and not being satisfied with rewrites of this chapter on numerous occasions I finally came up with something I was satisfied with putting out. Reviews are welcome and I'm considering pairings at this point. So with the pairing options now on the table lemme know who you want. I will give the whole pairings thing a week or two for people to comment as I put serious thought into this next chapter.

Secondly I intentionally made this a short one. Sue me. I need to work on my cliffhangers.


End file.
